A Deal for the Dark One
by blueeyesfullofwonder
Summary: When the infamous Dark One is forced to call on Queen Belle of Avalone, controller of all magical beings, for a deal he is shocked by her price. If he wants what she has, he has to stay with her for a week, he hates it but agrees only to find out he didn't comprehend what he was getting himself into.
1. Chapter 1: The Deal

He couldn't believe it. The Dark One couldn't believe HE was going to someone else for a deal. The thought made him growl as he made his way up the castle steps. He could have easily used magic to appear, but since he hadn't been called on, he didn't. He knocked on the big doors to the castle, he still couldn't believe he was doing this. The large oak doors opened and there was a young servant girl, she looked quite clean for her area of work but Rumpelstiltskin heard that the servants master never treated them with anything but the best and finest, wanted them to think they were equals but Royals and servants were never equal.

"Dark One," the girl curtsied deeply before moving aside to let him in. "Lady Belle will see you in the grand hall."

They made their way through the castle, the girl all but shaking being near him. That lifted his spirits slightly, but there was still this begrudged feeling about having to ask for a deal. Queen Belle of Avalone had a gift though, she could control any magical being. Ogers, trolls, dragons, unicorns, etc. Which made her Kingdom quite feared and everyone wanted to be her ally. The Dark One needed a Jaculi, a serpent that lives in dry trees and attacks for the thrill of it. Regina needed it, he didn't care why because she had a vile of Death's Breath that he wanted. He had been waiting for her to ask a deal so that he may acquire it. The young servant finally pushed open the great doors that lead to the grand room. She quickly ushers him to sit before pouring him a cup of tea and asking how he liked it. When she was done, she practically ran out of the room. He sat, drinking his tea before looking around. He noticed there were many shelves with books, he walked over examining them, they all looked to be worn which told him, she must love to read or someone did. Not a speck of dust was on any of these books. But then again, there wasn't dust anywhere. The room was beautiful, cherry wood floors with red walls. There was a fireplace and light orange seats with a plush carpet. A dining table, long and brown. It would be comforting it weren't for the fact that he was here by his own faults. He picked up a book, flipping through the pages only to realize it was in French. He of course knew every language simply because of his curse, he picked up another book and this was in Greek, another in Italian, another in Spanish and some more in other languages, it slightly surprised him.

"I see you've found my book collection." A soft, accented voice said from behind him. He turned to see a woman, eyes like the bluest ocean, hair of auburn curls and skin fair. She was wearing a blue silk dress that hung to her curves while still being modest, it had a long train and she was adorned by gold bracelets and a beautiful gold necklace he made as a peace offering, he needed her to make a deal.

"I see you are wearing my gift, dearie." He said in his high pitched Dark One voice. He loved the way it complemented her skin and it only made his eyes trail to her swollen breasts that were seen from the top. She was a thing of beauty, far surpassing Snow White who was deemed fairest of them all.

"Oh, yes, I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me. Thank you, it is truly beautiful." That made him want to smile but he didn't. She hasn't taken it off which made him jealous of the necklace. It got to touch her- he stopped and shook the thought out of his head. What was he thinking? He only wanted a deal.

"Come sit and we can discuss what you wished to talk about." She was already making her way to the cushions near the fireplace with her tea cup in her hand, he did the same, sitting on a couch across from her. "What is it that you wanted?" She asked as she took a sip and all he could focus on was the way her lips parted for the cup.

"I've come to make a deal, dearie." He suddenly said, trying to focus on the task at hand. He was gripping his cup hard as the beast in him was trying to grab at her and do unspeakable things to the lady. She set her cup down and smoothed out her dress, placing her hands on her lap.

"What is it you would like from me?" She said in a almost careful tone, unsure of what the Dark One could possibly want. Didn't he have everything?

"You have a gift, a gift to control magical beasts that would surely eat you up for dinner. I need a Jaculi." He said seriously, setting his cup sit next to hers. He usually enjoyed deals, he loved the show he put on, but he had to be serious, this was a deal he couldn't leave empty handed. She simply raised her perfect brow a small smirk on her rosebud mouth. He wanted to kiss those lips, he didn't know what was wrong with him.

"You know, I was quite surprised to hear that you wished to meet with me. I knew you were going to make a deal, you wouldn't have come for any other reason, but I am quite surprised to find out you need a Jaculi. Tired of killing everyone who crosses you? Wishing for something else to do your evil deeds?" She said calmly and his jaw fell open, how could she sit there and say that to the Dark One as though they were old friends and she was simply making a joke. He quickly snapped his jaw closed and narrowed his eyes at her.

"That is my buisness, dearie and if you must know, I still enjoy killing those who cross me, it gives me a rush and I don't plan on letting some beast take my place." He hissed at her, he saw a fiery passion in her and it made him want her even more. What was he talking about? She just about insulted him and here he was wanting to take her across the table and make her scream in ecstasy.

"Now name your price and lets be on with it." He growled and she laughed, it was the most beautiful thing in the world and he hated her for it.

"Who says I wish to make a deal? Why should I let you have one of my beings? So you could torture it? Torment it? Kill it? Why don't I just let you have me as well? Hmmm...?" She was sitting straight up, stiff and her eyes never left his amber brown ones for a second. She knew he wasn't going to leave without the animal and was wondering how far he would go. Her words made his mind go to a highly inappropriate place, oh the things he would do to her if she gave him the chance.

"Well, if you insist, dearie, I could use a new maid." He couldn't stop the quip that left his lips and was glad that the scowl that was on her face was replaced with a light smile.

"I do, however, promise that the animal would not be harmed in any way." He could make sure Regina kept the beast safe and would promise a thousand hells would rain upon her should she let it be killed or tortured. Lady Belle seemed to take his promise seriously and she rose as did he.

"Then I will lend you my beasty, however, if it runs away and comes back to me, I will not send it back to you. These creatures have a mind of their own and no matter if its gone a year or two thousand, it finds its way back to me." She said seriously and there was a look of warmth on her face, as if she adored all the creatures she took care of.

"What is your price?" Is all he said, wondering what she would want and knowing it could be something he could easily give.

"Do you want jewels? Dresses? Crops that never die? Perfect weather forever for your people? Perhaps you would like a lovely pile of gold?" He began naming several things and circled her, waiting for her expression to give away what she wanted.

"I want you to stay here for a week." Thats all she said and his brows furrowed as a look of confusion crossed his face. He came to stand in front of her, she looked calm and there was no hint of playfulness in her voice or on her features.

"Why?" He said, unable to stop himself. Why would she want him of all people to stay in her kingdom?

"That is my price, you can either take it or you can leave, Dark One." She didn't answer his question and he was confused about it all but if he wanted to get what he needed from Regina then he would have to agree. He conjured up a contract and a spell binding quill, he signed first before handing it to Lady Belle. Her loopy signature was suddenly on the parchment, it glowed before returning to normal.

"We have a deal, dearie."


	2. Chapter 2: Comfort

How did this happen? He finally found his way back to the Dark Castle in order to pack. He didn't need to; he could easily magic his things to Lady Belle's castle, but he wanted the time to think. She hadn't answered his question as to why she wanted him, and he began to think she never would. There was an uneasy feeling in his stomach about this, but he couldn't say no, not only did he need this deal with Regina; he wanted more time with the magnificent women. She captured him, and they had only talked for half an hour. What was she doing to him? She had to be some kind of siren, that would explain it. No one caught his attention like she had, not even his late wife, Milah. His head pounded for an odd reason, but it didn't ache, which made him realize all the desperate souls that were crying out his name. He had blocked them from his mind while he was with her, but he hadn't done it on purpose. Nothing made sense. He had paid Regina a visit, giving her the awful creature that tried to kill him several times but hadn't touched Belle, though she was standing right beside it, introducing it to him. She called it Silk. He doesn't know why Belle named it. She looked at it so fondly, he began growing jealous of the creature. It had her affection, but he didn't. He growled and was glad to get rid of it. Once he had reached the Dark Castle he enchanted a bag so that it would never be full, and he could place everything he needed in it. Mostly his potions he might need in case little Queen Belle decides she wants to pull a trick on him. He didn't believe she was capable of hurting a fly, but she had a fierce reputation. No one dared to cross her. She was kind, but she did what she needed to do to keep her kingdom thriving and her people happy. He began to wonder if she was going to have him stop dealing while he stayed with her and added a mental note to ask her. Part of him was excited to see her but another part dreading it, especially with all the thoughts she put in his mind. She was breath taking, and it killed him. He was now simply standing in his tower, trying to stall his visit. It was only one measly week. He could surely make it that long. Perhaps she would even be too busy as to entertain him that he could be left in solitude, which would give him plenty of time to figure out different potions of sorts. She had asked him to be back for supper, and he knew he couldn't displease her, for some reason the thought about making her disappointed angered him. He hated seeing anything other than that beautiful smile on her face. He decided he might as well get this over with. A cloud of purple magic engulfed him, and he appeared outside her castle doors. He pushed them open without a second thought, his bag floating behind him and following his move. The young servant girl from earlier rushed after him when he simply didn't stop walking.

"Sir, Lady Belle has requested you to wash up before supper. If you followed me please, I will lead you to your room." Her voice shook as she spoke and kept her head down. She was obviously waiting for his reply.

"Are you just going to stand there or lead the way, dearie? You are wasting daylight." He said with a high giggle when she jumped at his words and began walking down a hallway. His eyes looked around as she led the way. The castle was spotless, and none of her workers were in anything but the finest of clothing. They all did wear similar clothing though, which made him curious.

"Why do you all wear identicle outfits? Surely with how fine your garments are she wouldn't make you wear the same thing?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the fine castle. He could tell she liked warmer colors, as the walls were mostly red, orange and yellow, hints of pinks here and there but not much.

"It is for our own benefit, sir. Many people come in and out of the castle. Mostly Royals, it helps us remember who is part of the help, sir. She hires poor people who need the money daily. They get lessons on how to read and write before they leave, sir." He was surprised by her answer, not expecting it. Lessons? They were taught?

"Who teaches them and why?" He was becoming even more curious about the master of this castle. She was surely a strange being.

"Lady Belle does, sir. She says it doesn't do anyone any good if you can't read a book and fall in love with a story. She makes time a few hours every week to teach us all, sir." The servant girl smiled before opening a door and letting him walk through. Inside was a beautiful bedroom with glass doors that lead towards a balcony. You can see the different animals roaming around in perfect harmony, which made him wonder why they all didn't slaughter one another. _Another question to ask the lady._ He thought to himself as he looked around. There was a large canopy bed, a roaring fireplace and of course a bookshelf. Another door led to a bathing chamber and then there was another mysterious door; he opened it to see it connected to another bedroom.

"Who sleeps here?" He asked; it resembled his own room but had far more bookshelves and had a large desk in it.

"That is Lady Belle's room. She demanded you sleep in the room connected to hers." He could tell the girl was just as confused as he was about her masters wishes. Another youthful girl entered the room, carrying a tea tray that also had some pastries. The tray shook in her hands, but she didn't drop it. She curtsied to him and made a small bow to the servant who showed him to his room before leaving. Lady Belle was an odd woman, that much he could tell. She treated her servants with kindness; she showed the magical beasts who would kill her with as much respect as she would treat anyone, and it was all so very different, especially her obsession with books.

"Lucy, I see you've shown the Dark One to his room." Queen Belle was suddenly standing in the doorway of what would be his room for the next week. She had changed and was wearing a dark-red dress, that flowed and was adorned with the same gold necklace she received from him. Her hair was partly up; he imagined keeping out of her face and pinned back with lovely jewels of gold. There was a sense of irritation around her that was slowly fading as she came into the room. She looked ravishing in her dress and it only brought to his attention certain thoughts that weren't appropriate for this moment. He took a deep breath and willed himself to think straight.

"M'lady," Lucy bowed deeply when Lady Belle entered the room. Belle only took her hand for her to rise from the sign of respect. "I was going to have Fredrick alert you, but he said you were in a meeting with King George, and I didn't want to interrupt."

"It is quite alright, Lucy. Thank you, why don't you go downstairs and have an early dinner with everyone else. I will see to Rumpelstiltskins needs for the rest of the night. Thank you." Lucy beamed and thanked her master. She bowed to both, her and him before rushing off.

"I think I work them too hard." Belle said on a laugh before coming to stand near Rumpelstiltskin. She took in his appearance; he wore a dragon hide coat and black leather pants with lace-up boots. To anyone else he would look intimidating but to her, he looked dashing. "How are you liking your room?"

"Little bit bright, dearie, I am a man of the dark if you didn't know." He said, smirking to himself more than to her. She simply laughed, and it reached her eyes that seemed to see right through his little quip. He enjoyed hearing her laugh, it was music to his ears.

"I gathered that but all the rooms are filled with light, if you must, simply shut the curtains." She answered back just as fast as he did after her laughter had died, but her smile remained. How could she laugh with him standing near her. Most people found it hard to force a smile but yet, she acted as if they were old friends. He didn't really care why, just glad she did.

"After you've washed, please join me for dinner in the grand hall. We are having lamb stew. It's one of my favorites." She said before going into her own room that was connected and shutting the door, but not locking it. He could hear her letting out a light hum as she moved around the room. He went to shut his own door that lead to the hallway. He paced slightly in his room, wondering what he was going to do about her. He decided to go out onto the balcony and watch her little creatures, curious and doing anything to get her off his mind. He watched as three unicorns passed right by a sleeping dragon and its babies, he waited for one of the many creatures to eat them but nothing did. No animals fought or slaughtered one another. They worked together in perfect harmony which was equally as strange. Suddenly guards came and spoke to the creatures softly, a dragon woke and roared its fire. The knights road away on horses with the dragon right behind them, he wondered what was going on. The creatures went back to what they were doing and he went back inside. He kept his same clothes but ventured out into the hallway and down to the grand hall to see Lady Belle already there. How had he not heard her leave her room? He must have been to engrossed in what the creatures were doing. He sat down and Lady Belle moved to serve him, pouring him a cup of tea, adding some honey and lemon before handing it to him and she did the same but added a small amount of sugar. He felt as if he should be serving her, he suddenly shook the thought away even if it still lingered. He was curious to know how she knew how he liked his tea and it was evident on his face because she spoke.

"I asked Lucy how you took your tea." Was all she said before serving him a large bowl of lamb stew, it made his stomach growl. She served herself before sitting down right next to him despite all the other chairs she could have sat in. They ate in silence for a moment before he decided it was simply too much to bare.

"How come none of your animals eat each other? And don't tell me they are all vegetarians because I've met a dragon before and she doesn't like salad." He asked before taking a sip of his warm tea, he realized the pit in his stomach was now gone in her presence.

"I've asked them not to. They are fed properly and get enough time out to destroy and kill things that they do not hurt one another. If they do, they are asked to leave and not come back to their place of safety." She answered efficiently before taking a spoon full of her stew.

"What do you mean they get enough time to kill and destroy things?" It made him wonder if that was what the dragon was doing that he saw the guards take away.

"I choose my allies wisely, I do not just pick anyone. Those I see are not fit for my use, sometimes like to retaliate against me. So I pick one of the many creatures I have to do to them what they wish. I would like to simply use my words but it isn't always efficient." She was calm as she spoke, which made him realize she didn't rule as lightly and kindly as he thought, but then again, no one could. If you tried to be kind over everything, your kingdom wouldn't survive, but if you ruled with sheer force and intimidation, your kingdom would fight back against you.

"Is that what your dragon is doing, teaching someone a lesson?"

"King George didn't take to kindly about me rejecting his offer to destroy Snow White's soon to be Kingdom. He is in an alliance with Regina and I want nothing to do with that women." The way she spoke about such things was astonishing to him, each word surprised him, for some reason. She was a rare breed, not completely light but not overpowering darkness. She was well-balanced and smart for how young she was. She couldn't be more than twenty-two, yet she had the mind of a hundred-year-old woman.

"And what about your King? How does he feel about all this?" Rumpel truly didn't know if she was courted or not, no one ever heard of her king or spoke of one, but maybe she wanted to keep him safe. Lady Belle laughed, before shaking her head, making her curls bounce slightly.

"Oh no, I do not have a king and see no reason for one. I am doing quite well without one, don't you think so?" She asked, but he wasn't sure if she really wanted an answer or not. She surely didn't need anyone to help her rule. She was doing wonderfully by herself. He only nodded, agreeing with her.

"Why do you want me here?" He finally asked, needing an answer before his mind came up with a crazy notion as to why.

"How about this, at the end of the week, I shall tell you. No sooner, no later but I promise to answer." She asked around the sip of tea she was taking. He searched her eyes for answers but when he got none, he leaned back in his chair.

"Deal, dearie, but if you don't answer me, I get to skin you alive." He ended his sentence with a high-pitched giggle, but she only arched her brow and smirked, obviously not taking him seriously. He was enjoying her company and was greatly surprised he didn't frighten her, but then again, he didn't really want to. He already got what he needed from her and had the Death's Breath safely hidden away, especially from Regina. She didn't know what it could do, and he only made it seem as if he needed it for some potion, she was none the wiser.

"During this week, are you expecting me not to make any deals?" He forgot that he needed to know, he didn't want to breech the contract in any way and while, there were many loopholes in it. He didn't want to use them.

"Oh, you will be quite busy. I am not sure you will find the time to make any, but if you do, then by all means, but you can only be gone an hour or two." What did she mean he would be too busy? What did she have up her sleeve for him?

"Do not worry, Dark One, its nothing too brutal but you will be with me most of the time and I will tell you each morning what will happen throughout the day." He sighed internally and his interest was peaked, what did she do all day? That young servant girl said many people came through here, probably visiting or wanting something like he had. He certainly would enjoy being in her company. The demon in him wasn't so rambunctious while with her. She finished her tea and stood up, her dress swaying with her hips as she walked over to grab a book from the shelf. She walked over to the cushions by the fireplace and gestured for him to sit with her.

"I usually read after dinner, if you would like I could read to you, or you may pick a book from the shelf." She made herself comfortable on the couch while he took the couch across from her and lounged on it, knowing nothing was going to attack him. He didn't give her an answer, but she went ahead and read out loud. Her voice was soothing to him. He wasn't entirely sure what she was reading but there was princes' and princess' fighting for a crown. He listened to her read and all too soon she shut the book and let out a small yawn before saying excuse me.

"It has been quite a long day. We must retire to bed; we have a extensive day ahead of us." Both rose and walked to their conjoined rooms. He said nothing and neither did she, they both lost in their own thoughts or just simply were comfortable in the silence they shared. They reached the long, white wooden doors, and she turned to facing him.

"Goodnight, Dark One." She said, giving him a respectful nod of her head.

"Sweet dreams, Lady Belle." He bowed, and they both entered their rooms. He couldn't sleep. He had adorned his sleeping attire and crawled into the rather comfy bed, but his mind refused to let him sleep. He could hear the steady sounds of her breath in the room so close to his, they shared a wall. It soothed him to hear her sound asleep. She was beauty and grace, respectful to everyone. She had this fiery passion that made no one cross her. He wasn't tense in her presence now that he spent more time with her. She made him feel peaceful and he was not sure why. He finally fell into a fitful sleep with her on his mind, but wondering what lay ahead for him.


	3. Chapter 3: Protection

**A/N: Thank you all for your support of this story. I've enjoyed knowing that even with a few chapters many of you are excited. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

His eyes fluttered open at the sound of Lady Belle getting up from her bed. She wasn't being loud, but his ears had picked up her movement for reasons he didn't know why. He had a surprisingly nice rest and felt full of energy. He quickly got up and went into his bathing chamber. It would do him no good to not be clean for Lady Belle. He willed magic to fill the tub with water before using an oak smelling oil to wash him. He could hear Lady Belle and her servants helping ready her for the day. He got out and adorned his outfit before going to knock at the door that connected his room to hers.

"Come in, Dark One." He heard her soft voice say, and it brought a smile to his face, but he didn't know why she still called him that. He opened the door to see her silhouette behind the screen, the sun shining through it. He could see her ladies helping her with her dress before she came out from behind the screen. She sat down at her vanity while Lucy braided her hair then pinned it up, a few curls framing her face.

"Good Morning, Lady Belle." He bowed respectfully, realizing he had just been staring and not saying anything. She graced him with one of his smiles before slipping on her heels.

"I trust you slept well?" She asked before rising and coming to stand near him. She put her hand in the crook of his elbow and began walking out of the room. He felt at ease when she touched him, as if there was an amount of stiffness around him when she was gone.

"I did, thank you. As did you, I presume." He kept his eyes on her face, unable to talk them off her beautiful, ocean blue eyes. There was so much that she held in those eyes, kindness, a fiery attitude and curiosity. She was a mystery, and he felt it was his destiny to solve it.

"Oh, very well, especially since I knew that the Dark One was just a door away." She said with a soft laugh as they entered the grand hall to break their fast. He saw several different foods at the table, and a steaming pot of tea that was calling his name. He pulled out her chair for her, and the servants poured them both a cup of tea. He had to resist the urge to snap at them and say he could serve her, but he resisted. He was unsure of why he felt the need to serve her and please her, but he did.

"Please, only people who fear me call me the Dark One. Call me Rumpel." He said, and was really unsure of why he said it. He just didn't want them to be so formal with each other, which was another mystery to why that mattered to him. _Gods beard! This woman is killing me_! He took a sip from his tea while the servants put food on their plates.

"Why Rumpel? Why shorten it?" She asked around a sip of tea, her eyes on him, and he didn't mind. He had to swallow his bite of food before he could answer.

"Its too long of a name, Lady Belle." His answer made her arch her brow before taking another sip of tea and eating a few bites. They ate in silence, both giving each other the time to fill their stomachs.

"We have a meeting today with a neighboring kingdom and with the fairies. I wish for you to attend these meetings with me, as my equal. Feel free to chime in if you need to say something of importance, please no threats. I do not know what the fairies what, and I need everyone to be on alert. I do not trust them." She spoke to him seriously as men came to clear the table.

"Why do you not trust them?" He suddenly asked without a second thought. He was getting bad about just blurting things out around her. She took the last sip from her tea before sitting back in her chair. He was already relaxed in her company, even around her many servants.

"Its the way that Rheul Ghorm sees things. In black and white, every sin must be cleansed with her. Darkness is forbidden, yet what she doesn't understand is everyone is filled with something dark, and everyone is filled with light. People are born pure but as they begin to experience the world, darkness seeks its way in. Most people have learned to balance it while others can't. They give way to the darkness, but the light never goes away no matter what. She doesn't see that, she believes once darkness has found a way in you, the only solution is to kill you or torture it out of you. It isn't right." Her words never faltered and its as if she had thought about this for a while and just simply knew why. He hated the fairies, always self-righteous when Rheul was just as dark as he was, only he could admit it. He admired how honest she was and how she believed there was light inside all darkness. Did she think that about him? That he could be good? He threw the thought away; no one thought he was good, and he didn't care. A small voice at the back in his mind was saying that he cared if she thought he was, but it went away as Lucy came across the room and bowed.

"Mistress, King Christopher and his son Gaston are here, waiting in the throne room." Lucy spoke so softly, he wasn't sure if Lady Belle even heard her, but she gave her a nod and rose from her seat as did he.

"Tell them I will meet with them shortly." She gave her order to Lucy, who then left the room. She turned her attention on him as he held out his arm for her to take. She gave him a smile and rested her hand in his elbow. They took slow steps out of the room, her mind preoccupied by something as he gazed upon her features. She was the picture of perfection from her blue eyes to her red, rosebud mouth. He could simply stare at her all day, but soon they were standing in front of the doors to throne room. She turned to him, taking her arm away from him and her eyes were serious.

"I am going to meet with them, after a few moments, I want you to enter." He nodded, curious but didn't ask any questions. She gave him a soft smile before he stood aside so he would be unseen when she entered. The doors shut shortly after she entered, he could hear them greeting each other and could tell she went to sit upon the throne. He waited until they both complemented her on her appearance, which made him snarl and scare the servant who was walking down the hallway. Soon, he threw the doors open and strolled right past everyone. King Christopher and Gaston drew their swords, but he paid no attention to them for a bright smile drew on Lady Belle's lips. He knelt down in front of her and kissed her hand.

"Lady Belle." He greeted softly before she pulled him up and moved him to stand by her side. The men across the room had wide eyes, and their jaws dropped. Which made him giggle in delight.

"You'll catch flies, dearies, if you keep your mouth open like that." He giggled again, unable to help himself.

"King Christopher, Prince Gaston, this is Rumpelstiltskin. He is my guest for the week." He loved the way she said his name. It was refreshing and sent a chill down his spine. "Pay him no mind, please, let us discuss what you wished to talk about." She used her hand to gesture forward for them to go on. An amused expression upon her face that she tried to mask, but he saw right through it. It took them a minute before they could regain their composure. After King Christopher cleared his throat, he began to speak.

"We have been allies for almost two years now, Queen Belle; our kingdoms support each other quite well. My son Gaston has been at the top of his class and has been crowned a knight; he is worthy of you. I would like to join our kingdoms with each other in holy matrimony. Gaston is a wonderful man, and you both would be very happy with each other." It took everything in Rumpel not to snap at them both. He wanted to stand in front of Lady Belle and refuse their offer for her, but he did not and could not. He didn't want to see the disappointment in her face when he went against what she asked him to do, he couldn't. It was if it was against all his rights. She listened closely, and the amused expression upon her face fell. She was in deep thought, and he was worried she would accept the offer. She simply watched them both. Gaston still had his hand on her sword as if ready to draw it and slay the beast. He narrowed his eyes at the young man as if to dare him to try anything. There was nothing but silence throughout the room, except for the breath they all drew and the occasionally shift of weight from the two men she was watching.

"You make an interesting point, King Christopher and I am not surprised by your offer, but I must decline." She held up a hand as Gaston tried to interfere. He took a step closer to Lady Belle and the Dark One growled, making him step back. "I do not feel that this is the right time to marry anyone. You are right; however, our kingdoms work together very well, and you should be immensely proud of your son in the work he has done for his people. I do not see the benefits for my kingdom or yours. If your offer still stands in two years and my hand is not taken, I will graciously accept your offer." The Dark One snorted as if he was going to let that happen. Lady Belle put a hand on his as if to silence him. King Christoper bowed; he was disappointed, the look upon his face said so, but he knew that it was better than her simply denying his son. He began to turn and walk out of the room, but his son had other plans.

"You do not see the benefits? Your kingdom is rich, and you have many allies as do we. Our crops thrive more and more over the years, the profit we make on those alone could keep us alive for many more years. Our army is fierce; we fight to the death. Your gift for those beasts could kill a kingdom in one blow. Together our kingdoms could rule this world. You would simply need to wear lovely gowns and take care of your creatures while I did the rest. You would not have to worry your fair little head anymore. You need a king to rule." Gaston nearly yelled at her. Gaston stepped nearer and nearer, but the Dark One stopped him, standing in front of Lady Belle. The expression upon her face was no longer welcoming. King Christopher was standing there, shocked and unable to move.

"Rumpel, could you please stand aside." She asked, but he did not move, both him and Gaston glaring at each other.

"Rumpelstiltskin." She said more forcefully but did not raise her voice. He took one step to the side and helped her rise as she held out a hand for him. Gaston took a step back as he saw the dark look upon her face.

"My creatures are not used for world domination. They do as I ask by their choice, and I do not push them. To use them for such evil would be an insult to myself and them. My kingdom thrives because my people are happy, they trust me. They come to me when they are in need, and I do not fail them. I do not need a King to rule for me. I am doing quite well on my own. My kingdom is rich, that is true. I do not rule by myself; my people help me, and it would be insulting to them if I let you even have an ounce of control over them. King Christopher, if this is the man, you think will make me happy, you are sorely mistaken. Rumpelstiltskin, please see these men out." Her eyes held something dark in them, and Rumpel thought she looked positively radiant in this moment when she was fierce as could be. He let out a growl and pulled Gaston by the collar of his vest out of the throne room, his father not far behind. Though Gaston was much taller than he was, he was tripping and stumbling to try to keep up with his long strides. As soon as he reached the castle doors, he flicked his wrist, and they flung open. He threw Gaston out, having him land on his bottom.

"Don't return or I will turn you into something slimy." He said with a giggle and had the doors shut. The grin across his face didn't last knowing Lady Belle was distressed. He immediately went in search of her, trying to sense her. Lucy saw him and carefully went over.

"She is with her creatures; it calms her." She said softly before returning to her cleaning. Rumpel used magic to make him appear yards away from her. He saw her, sitting in the grass as baby Minotaur rolled around, its parent looking on it, watching but making no stop of what was happening. Lady Belle was laughing as it rolled around and then began running around her. She looked calm; the ignorance of that buffoon must have been erased by being with those who trusted her so much. It was like she sensed him near for she turned her head and gave him a small nod with her head, acknowledging his presence. She gestured for him to come near. As he began coming closer the mother Minotaur let out a huff of its breath, becoming alarmed. Lady Belle raised her hand towards it.

"Its okay, he won't harm him. I give you my word." She said softly and very sincerely. The mother Minotaur laid back down in the grass, but did not move her gaze off of him. He stood near her, as she stroked the baby creatures head. He had small horns growing and was bumping them against Lady Belle's thigh. Usually, the mother would've rammed right into Lady Belle for even thinking about touching her baby, but her presence soothed them. He understood; her presence made him calm and made him protective, like he was with Bae, his son. His mood must've changed for she turned; looking at him.

"What distresses you, Rumpel?" She sounded caring, and it was if she really wanted to know. She was caring, even to someone as dark as him, and it made him appreciate this deal more.

"How did you know?" His question made her laugh, but it wasn't loud. It was quiet and almost barely audible.

"I just do." Was all she said, and he knew he would get nothing out of her. He did not have a chance to answer before a young man came running out. By the time he reached them, he was out of breath, but he tried to speak.

"Fredrick, please breathe then tell us what we need to know." He nodded at her request; it took him only a moment before he is speaking.

"They are here, the fairies." Her eyes closed for a moment before nodding and rising. She told the baby creature she would return as soon as possible and for it to stay with its mother.

"Get all the creatures deep into the forest." She told both the mother Minotaur and the man who came to tell them the news of whom arrived. He rushed off to get help, and they both began walking back inside the castle. He could tell this upset her, she held her head even higher than usual. Lucy informed them they were in the throne room before she turned again to Rumpel.

"Make sure my creatures are deep within the forest and out of sight." There was a hint of worry in her eyes before she blinked it away. He only nodded, kissed her hand and told her that he would make sure they were safe. That made her smile before entering the throne room. There was a sense of panic around her and he knew it had to do with those blasted fairies. How dare they give Lady Belle any sort of discomfort, how he already wished to pull out their little wings and crush them, but his anger was at another level due to the panic he saw upon her perfect features. Why was she so worried about her creatures?


	4. Chapter 4: Rheul Ghorm

He immediately went to see if those magical beings were hidden deep within the forest just as Lady Belle had asked. He saw many of her servants, and guards come out of the forest, just to be safe he put a protective shield around the forest. He couldn't be bared to think of how upset Lady Belle would be if anything happened. Now he needed to find out exactly what Rheul Ghorm, and her fairies wanted with precious Lady Belle. He willed his magic to make him appear in the shadows into the throne room, hidden from everyone. He could see Lady Belle, upon her throne, her body language stiff, but it relaxed only the slightest, as if she could sense he was near. Rheul was too engrossed in what she was saying to her to notice that dark magic had entered the air around them. She had two others with her. One was in a pink dress that looked slightly like hers, while the other was in green. It appeared as if they were arguing, but about what he wasn't sure of yet.

"By the laws of magic, I cannot permit you to continue down this path. I sense something dark has taken root in your life, something not human. If you proceed down this way, I will be forced to take action." Rumpel wanted to growl; Rheul always thought she was doing the right thing; protecting people. When all she did was cause grief to overwhelm everyone she "helped."

"You will not be forced to do anything, you know this. Every since you heard of my gift, you have wanted to take it away or use it for what you deem good. I am here to tell you, Rheul Ghorm that you will not touch my creatures because you cannot. You think just because you have the oldest magic, makes you the most wise, makes you the leader of all things magical. You believe in order to fight darkness you must inflict pain. There is darkness in the purest of hearts and there is light in the darkest of souls." Lady Belle had now risen, angered that Rheul had the audacity to come and try to steal away something that truly didn't even belong to Lady Belle.

"I am doing what is right! I am only trying to keep you from surrounding yourself with darkness because it will consume you and then what will you have left? An empty heart!" Rheul tried to continue but Lady Belle, put her hand up to silence her.

"What is wrong with a bit of darkness? Who says I will let it cloud my thoughts? You assume, but yet, you do not know. You cannot come in here, threaten me, threaten those creatures and then believe you will come out the hero. I do not need someone to save me, because I do not need saving. I love those creatures, and they have built a trust with me because I have given them a chance to. I let them live here so they have some place they do not have to be feared they will be hunted or killed. They are here on their own free will. They are fed, given shelter and shown affection, no matter how dark you see them as or anyone else, because I see them as creatures who are not given a chance." She did not raise her voice. She kept a calm tone, yet you could hear the passion in voice. You could hear the love she had for her beasts. "I ask you to leave now; you are welcomed back if only you can see that those animals are not leaving anytime soon, unless on their own accord."

"Those creatures need to be locked up! What happens one day when they decide not to follow you anymore? When they want to fight back?! I cannot stand aside and watch you kill yourself for demons! Those creatures will never be good!" Rheul was continuing to raise her voice, the anger upon her face very clear to everyone.

"That is the day then, that I have failed them. That I have shown them anything but love, and trust. Just because you are blinded by your own definition of good, does not mean that I am." Rumpel was amazed at how calm, yet feisty she was. He could tell she would not back down.

There was now a duel between Lady Belle and Rhuel Ghorm, but it wasn't a real one, more between their eyes. Lady Belle was not going to back down, and she was not scared of the fairy dressed in blue, in fact; she felt a sort of pity for her. Pity that she could not see the warmth the creatures had, only the darkness she assumed they had.

"Queen Belle—" Rheul tried to start but that is when Rumpel revealed himself, coming to stand by Lady Belle, lifting her hand to bring to his lips, which caused a smile to grace her features.

"What is he doing here?!" All the fairies looked startled and horrified.

"I am her guest, but that matters not, dearies. I believe she asked you to leave." He did not release her hand, and it seemed she was not going to let him. If it was possible, smoke would be coming out of that insolent creature's ears, the thought made Rumpel grin widely. Rheul and Rumpel at no time saw eye to eye, and they never will. He agreed with Lady Belle when she said Rheul saw the world as black and white. She ruins others and it praised for it, saying she is ridding the world of evil when she is simply adding darkness to her own heart.

"You are aligning yourself with him? The darkest, foulest creature of them all? He is the dark one! He didn't get that name by doing good for the world!" Rheul was now yelling at them, the two fairies behind her staring at her as if she had lost her mind, which the Dark One thought she had. She took a step near Lady Belle and like earlier; Rumpel stepped in the way, refusing to let her touch Lady Belle. His need to protect her was strong, and he had no control over the way his body moved to stand in Rheuls way.

"It is not your business for whome I deal with or who I associate myself with. Leave my castle, now." Lady Belle kept her voice strong, not once wavering. Her tone was commanding, and the fairies began to fly out of the room when Rheul, turned and stopped to speak. "This is not over." She then left, taking her annoying winged beings with her. Lady Belle wasted no time, quickly walking to check on her creatures. She saw no sight of them and was slightly relieved. Rumpel had followed her, knowing exactly what she was planning on doing. He released the protective spell around the forest that kept the animals safe. The young queen look relieved to know that her creatures were safe and with the help of her servants, guards and even Rumpel himself, they ushered the creatures out of the forest and back to the very large area they stayed in. Lady Belle's estate was huge; she had many, many acres to her name. The animals could freely roam as far as they wanted, which was good because she had many animals. Sometimes they would venture off or visit somewhere new, but they always came back and Lady Belle welcomed them graciously. After they finished with the animals, Rumpel and Lady Belle went to go have their afternoon meal. It was then did he ask what plagued him for a while now.

"Why did she want your creatures?" Lady Belle looked as if she was waiting for him to ask her that, she slowly sat down goblet of water she was drinking, carefully. She smoothed out the small wrinkles in her dress before meeting his gaze and answering his question.

"She has been after them ever since she found out about my gift. Magic cannot control these creatures, because the magic already insides them blocks it off, acting almost as a shield. Rheul Ghorm believes she can control anyone and was furious when she realized the deadliest things were out of her control and in the hands of a child. Many times she tried to take away my gift, but the magic just bounced back, and hit her instead. She offered me many deals, trying to get me to command the creatures to follow her, but I will not take their will away. Never have I commanded them to do something, I only ask, and they listen. I believe that is why I have my gift, because I do not wish to control anyone, I only wish to guide them and help them, keep them safe when I can, let them have peace." Her voice carried something sweet, and he felt it touch him in his core. Power does not make her blind with greed, but passionate with love knowing she can do good for the world. They continued talking as they ate, but nothing as serious as before. Lady Belle told him of her favorite books, and he in return told her of some of the deals he made, he saw the fascinated look in her eyes. Never once did she crinkle her nose in disgust at some of the deadlier deals, she simply nodded and asked for him to continue. Sitting here now, and telling her of some of the deals she has done made him think of how awful he was. His soul was corrupted, that much he knew, there some small flicker of hope that maybe she could help him; as if he wanted to be better, for her at least. He began to feel as though he wanted to know everything about her; her wishes, dreams, fears, those she loves, childhood memories. There was a part of him that almost craved it, he merely thought it was because he had gone without company so long. Company that he actually wanted.

"Come, I want to show you something." She said, breaking him out of his thoughts. They both stood up; he held out his arm for her, and she took it. She led them out of the dining room, taking him down a hallway and towards the front of the castle and out the doors. They continued walking until they reached her gardens. There were so many flowers but mostly roses, in all different colors. They had talked for so long the sun began to set behind the hills, leaving the sky an orange and pink color.

"What are you showing me?" He tried to ask, but Belle put a finger over her lips to silence him and continued to walk through the garden. She finally slowed down where the path ends, leaving them surrounded by the flowers. She turned to him with a radiant smile on her face before whistling a sweet tune, only three or four notes. Nothing happened afterwards and it was just as he was about to ask, a dragon, black as night with bright green eyes landed on the field behind the garden. She carefully stepped around the flowers, and he did the same. She walked straight up to the dragon with no fear of it hurting her, but he was hesitant not wanting to startle the beast. It lowered its head for her to stroke. She held out her hand for him to take, and he did, coming closer. The dragon huffed through its nostrils, but she reassured it with her gentle strokes.

"Her name is Farrah." She said, but didn't take her eyes off the creature. He could see the dragon physically relax at her touches. It laid down completely on the grass, eyes closing. He then realized that it was the same dragon, he saw leave with the guards the first night he stayed here. There was something special there between them, it was a bond that went deep; he could sense it.

"Why Farrah?" He asks, not being able to take his eyes off of Lady Belle who sat down on the grass.

"It means 'delightful', but otherwise I am not sure. The creatures name themselves, when I gain their trust, it's suddenly like they are able to tell me things, without actually speaking. I just know." She had turned her eyes to meet his, and there was something special in them. "She was the first creature I ever came across. I was running through the fields when I was only six, laughing and playing. I saw her, laying upon the ground, no bigger than I was. She was hurt and so I asked my papa if we could help her. He was against it, but my mother saw something in me; she could sense my gift. She convinced him to heal her. She was my best friend, but papa didn't want her to harm me by accident, and he had sent it away when I was busy with my studies. I was so mad, that I ran off and landed in a forest. Men saw me and came after me, but she saved me. She brought me home safe, and that's how I figured out about my gift. I began to communicate with her. She is my best friend." The creature wrapped its tail around Lady Belle and her own body. The love she had for this creature was amazing, but he was still curious.

"Why did you show her to me?" The words left his lips so softly, he was afraid she didn't hear, but she did.

"Three reasons; I know you won't hurt her; I wanted to show you something that meant much to me and to other's eyes, she looks dangerous, doesn't she?" She waited for her to nod, before she continued. "She has a dark soul, part of her animal instincts telling her to rip things apart, yet her heart is pure. It may have dark spots, but I do not love her any to a lesser degree. Just as she does not love me any less even though darkness has found its way in me. It is not what is on the outside that counts; It's what is on the inside that does. Her soul is just one part of her; her heart is the other part." Lady Belle relaxed against the dragon, letting Farrah act as her protector. He could hear her whisper that he wouldn't hurt her, but he understood. Farrah could sense the darkness, but it seemed Lady Belle could sense the good. He sat down on the grass, trying to show the creature, he meant no harm, and it made Lady Belle smile.

"Lady Belle-" She cut him off before he could finish.

"Call me Belle, there is no need for the formalities, Rumpel." She said with a small laugh and a smile.

"Then, Belle, why are you afraid Rheul will harm your animals?" He asks her and he could sense her mood change. So did her dragon for it wrapped its tail tighter around itself.

"I began ruling when I was sixteen, my mother had died when I was ten and then my father had been taken by a disease that plagued my land. It was hard, but my animals helped me. More and more started coming when I began ruling, it helped fill the hole in my heart. Rheul grew jealous; she hated that I had power where she didn't. She killed the mother animals, had men slaughter them since magic could do nothing. She was hoping that the father animals would fight against me, blaming me for the slaughter, but Farrah saw Rheul leaving the grounds after the animals had died, a smug look upon her face. The animals didn't even think of harming me, and after I told them what happened, their hatred for the fairies grew as mine did. I promised them she would never harm them again, and I intend to keep that promise."

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was very interesting to write. Thank you to all who have either reviewed, followed or favorited my story.**


	5. Chapter 5: Planning

That night, Rumpel couldn't sleep, not with knowing that Rheul was planning something. He knew she was; she wasn't one to stop. Not until she has gotten what she wants, and he knew one thing, she wants the power that his Belle has. His? She wasn't his but he would protect her. He began pacing back and forth in his room while Belle tossed and turned. Something was deeply wrong; he could sense it. He willed himself to stop and think. If Rheul wanted Belle to give up her powers, she would have to put her in a situation that she who have no other options, but to do as Rheul says. She had her animals, but Rumpel put a protection spell over the whole area of her creatures after Belle had told him what she did to all those mother animals. He heard Belle whimper as if she was in pain, and he immediately went inside her room. She was pale, beads of sweat from her forehead; Rumpel felt her cheeks, and they were as hot as flames coming from her fireplace. He didn't understand how could she have gotten so sick? He began yelling for maids to come into her room; he had woken the whole castle up. There was strange magic here, he could sense it, but how it had gotten in her system was a mystery to him. The animals knew something was wrong as he could hear many of them outside her balcony doors, trying to get in and those who could not climb or fly were making loud noises, almost like a stampede. Belle was mouthing something; he couldn't understand her.

"Belle, sweetheart? What is it? Tell me what is wrong?" Just then her hand maids came in and as soon as Lucy saw what was going on she demanded someone to fill her tub with cold water, after that asked for her medicine stock and some wet towels. People immediately went to work. Rumpel was still trying to figure out what magic was doing this to her and what she was saying. The animals outside got louder and Lucy had one of the servants tell the guards to get them controlled and in their safe shelter. Belle was thrashing around, and they had to get help to hold her down.

"Mistress, speak to us, please." Lucy said softly while girls had rushed in to fill her bathing tub. Belle was still unable to tell us what she wanted.

"There is magic in her, it's taking away her strength. If we don't figure out what is doing this, she will go unconscious." Rumpel said, which only made Lucy's hands shake before she got control over herself. The girls finished with the tub, and Rumpel immediately lifted her and set her in it, her shift now exposing her. If she had not been sick, certain things would be entering his mind, but all he could think about was saving her. He was trying to figure out the source on the problem and quickly realized the main source of the power was coming from her stomach.

"It was in her food! Who cooked her food? Answer me now!" He turned to looking at one of the maids who often brought Belle her food. It was not in all the food, or he would have digested it too and he felt fine, except for the large pit in his stomach.

"Samuel! He did!" The young girl squeaked out just as Fredrick came bursting into the room. Rumpel remembered him from earlier when he was telling him and Belle the fairies were here.

"The animals, they all are on the ground. They can't move." He quickly said, his hands wringing together. The animals were bonded with Belle and now that she was sick, so were they. Whoever did this, did it knowing that it would affect them too.

"Someone, bring me this Samuel now!" He yelled, ready to lash out at anyone who didn't do as he said. Lucy was trying to drop Belle's fever, soaking her in the cold water.

"We have to get her to puke. Go grab me something long and thin." Rumpel said to Lucy, not bothering to take his eyes off of Belle.

"Why?" Lucy asked, but did as he asked. She came back with one of her roses that sat on Belle's side table. He tilted Belle's head forward, opening her mouth before sliding the rose steam carefully into her mouth, trying to reach back down her throat.

"We have to get the magic out of her system as fast as we can. If we can get most of it out, the remaining bits, I will remove myself. It was in her food, so if she vomits it all up, it will be out of her body." Just as he said that, Belle began gagging, and he quickly removed the rose, throwing it to the side. All the contents of her stomach came out but thankfully Lucy put her washing bowl in front of her mistress, so she would not get it all over herself. Rumpel picked her up again and laid her on the bed. He moved his hands over her body, willing the rest of the magic to leave. Guards came in, pulling a young man by his arms into the room.

"Set him in my room, I will see to him in a minute." Rumpel growled, and they nodded. Belle's fever began to drop. Her breathing had begun to turn to normal, but her lips had not stopped moving. Her words were getting louder and louder, but she wasn't saying a sentence. She was saying a name. Suddenly, her eyes opened and she was sat up straight screaming one name.

"Farrah!" That took all the strength she had, she fell back against the bed, now unconscious. Thankfully, it was simply just that she was exhausted and the magic was gone. He immediately went in search of her beloved dragon. Even going as far as whistling the tune, she did not appear. He was growing frantic; he continued yelling her name. The mother Minotaur came up to him, cautiously. He held up his hands, to show her he meant no harm.

"Where is Farrah?" He had no affinity for animals, but he knew they were smart. He was looking for a sign; the animal simply walked, and he followed. She led him to the outskirts of the gate where fairy dust was sprinkled over unconscious guards. The demon in him howled, and he was going to destroy that bitch. He appeared at his room where the man called Samuel was sitting on a chair.

"What the hell did you do?" He yelled, scaring everyone who was in the room. The man began stuttering, and he didn't stop. He could not make out a single word.

"I am going to give you exactly thirty seconds to tell me what you did before I tear you limb from limb!" That only made the boy shake before he swallowed the lump down his throat.

"S-She came, s-said to put vile in m-mistresses bowl. Said i-it would m-make her better. S-she said m-mistress was sick." Samuel finally could stutter out.

"Who?!" Rumpel knew who, but he needed to be sure, so that when he tortured Rheul Ghorm he could have absolute satisfaction.

"B-blue f-fairy." That's all he needed, he had the guards take him to the dungeon, leave him chained in there until Rumpel could decide what to do. Rheul had tricked the stupid boy into thinking Belle was sick; he only thought he was helping. Now Belle's most beloved creature was missing; Rheul must have had her taken when the animals were feeling sick as Belle was. He could feel his blood boiling at the thought of Rheul Ghorm hurting his Belle even more. He would've gone for her straight away had her not heard Belle whispering his name. He immediately went to her, kneeling at her bed and taking her hand. Lucy changed Belle out of her wet clothes and put a cold cloth on her forehead. There were dark circles beneath her eyes, and her face was a bit flushed from the heat. She still looked absolutely beautiful.

"Rumpel..." She whispered softly as he came to her. Her lips made an effort to form a faint smile upon her face.

"Lucy, get her something to eat. She won't gain her energy on an empty stomach. Check the food first, I want nothing getting into her system again." He didn't take his eyes off her Belle, but he heard Lucy give him a yes before leaving.

"Rumpel... Farrah, she is gone and scared. I can feel her. I need her, Rumpel..." Tears were starting to flow from her eyes, and he wiped them away. There was a pain inside him at seeing her so hurt and weak.

"I know, dearest. Rheul took her; I will get her back for you, but you must rest." He knew he could tear this whole world apart, but if he wanted to find her dragon, he would need Belle to be able to seek her out through the bond they shared. Belle nodded and did not release his hand; she fell asleep once again as Lucy brought some bread and cheese. He would let her rest, before trying to have her eat. He never left her side, keeping her hand in his. He sat with her through the rest of the night and morning. Belle did not finally wake until the afternoon, and she looked much better. Her body temperature was normal, and he knew that she would be fine, but that did not mean he was letting her out of bed. Her eyes opened and when she saw him, she smiled.

"You stayed with me." Was all she said and he nodded, giving her a small smile. She stretched, but did not let go of his hand. She sat up and moved to get out of bed, but he stopped her.

"No, you have to rest some more. You need your full strength if we are to find Farrah." Rumpel pulled her back so she was sitting against the headboard.

"I cannot. I have meetings today and people to tend to." She started to protest but he stopped her.

"Please, Belle. I will attend your meetings, but please stay in bed. Rheul took Farrah, and I need you to seek her through your bond, but if you are weak, so is she." She seemed to take his word to heart and just then Lucy walked in with a set of tea and some food. She made her mistress' tea then Rumpels before leaving Belle with the food. Belle began eating and drinking, knowing if she wanted to save her beloved Farrah, she would have to have her energy. Rumpel was thankful she did not argue. After she had eaten all she could, she sipped her tea, looking outside her window to see her creatures roaming around.

"She won't give her back, not until I give her control over the animals." She said, moving her gaze to Rumpel who was simply watching her.

"That is why we will use your bond to her, find her and make her give her back." Belle nodded, but there was still worry carved on her features. Fredrick, knocked against the door and Rumpel moved to open it.

"Sorry to disturb, sir. But we have visitors."

"Who?" He snapped.

"King George."

 _Oh! Bloody Hell! Could this day get any worse?_

"Tell him I will see to him in a moment, say nothing of your mistress being sick, only that she is unable to come." He said quietly, waiting until the boy nodded before he closed the door. Belle had set her tea cup down, and her eyes were wanting to close; it seemed she was fighting sleep.

"Sleep, Belle. I promise to return when you wake and in the meantime, I will take care of your meetings." She nodded and laid back against the sheets.

"Simply reschedule them, darling." She said around a yawn before she fell asleep. He immediately changed, putting on his leather pants and dragon hide coat. He made deliberate steps until he heard King George's voice in the throne room. He strolled right in with an impish grin upon his face, and George stopped mid sentence.

"Well, well, well, dearie. What can I do for you?" He said with a little giggle.

"Where is Queen Belle?" He demanded, still shocked to see the Dark One standing before him.

"She is... busy. What can I do for you?" His lips held a wicked grin, knowing whatever George wanted; he was not going to get.

"Queen Belle refused my alliance; I have come back to make a new deal with her. One that will benefit us both." George had barely even finished his sentence before Rumpel cut him off.

"Not interested, dearie. Now run along." He waved off George; he knew no matter what Belle would not accept any deals with him. She wanted no part with the way he worked and dealt. He could see the king getting furious with him, and his hands were in a fist by his side. Rumpel did not have time for this. He needed to be planning Rheuls death right now.

"BRING ME QUEEN BELLE NOW!" He yelled only for Rumpel to shake his head and click his tongue, making a 'tsk' noise.

"I am afraid I cannot, not that she would want to see you. Guards, please escort this ass out of the castle." Rumpel giggled again, and two of Belle's men took King George by the arms, pulling him out. George was yelling, but Rumpel wasn't listening. Rumpel told the guards that if anyone else came, tell them they would have to come back at a later time. He needed to leave; he would return within an hour or two, so he made his way to Belle's room. She was sound asleep and Lucy was by her bed, reading.

"Lucy, I have to leave, let no one into the castle. If Belle wakes before I return to, simply call my name three times, dearie." Lucy had looked up when he began speaking, she nodded and promised to have the guards close the castle gates and stand guard. He kissed Belle's forehead before willing his magic to make him appear in another place. It was a castle, like Belles but darker, much darker. It was also very cold. In the room, he appeared in sat a woman. She adorned a red, tight dress. Her long, black hair was straightened and pulled all to one side; her lips were blood red, and she was drinking some sort of wine.

"Rumpel, too what do I own the pleasure?" She asked, once she felt his magic fill the air around her.

"Regina, still hate those blasted fairies?" Rumpel giggled with a dark look upon his face. Once Regina saw it, she smirked and stood up.

"What do you have planned?" That made the Dark One grin, it was a happy grin, but a devious one. Saying whatever he did have planned, was going to hurt, for Rheul at least.


	6. Chapter 6: Tinkerbelle

"What exactly did she do to cause your wrath?" Regina finally could ask after almost an hour of planning. She had been too excited about hurting that damn fairy she didn't even bother to wonder what Rheul did to him. Besides, convincing his son to join a war she knew he would die in. "I know she is the main reason Bae is dead, but what else?" Regina only knew about Bae by an accident. She was roaming the Dark Castle when she stumbled into the room, she asked him and over the years, more and more of the story came together.

"She had the nerve to steal something from me, dearie and you know how much I hate thieves." He wouldn't bother to tell Regina about his Belle, she didn't need to know. Not that he feared she would go after her. Regina was much too concerned with making Snow White pay for her crimes, and she knew Rumpel was a key to destroying her. Regina was mixing a sleeping draught, one she learned from Maleficent. She was also going to find somewhere they could put Rheul while they had their fun with her. They had discussed all the details and in him, he felt Belle waking. He knew soon Lucy would call for him as he had asked her to do.

"I must be going now, dearie. Finish your part of the plan and do not fail. I would hate for you to lose your chance to enact vengeance on the reason Daniel is dead." He giggled and watched her growl, knowing he touched a soft spot, but that only motivated her. Rheul had convinced little Snow to tell Cora about Daniel, which then resulted in Cora crushing his heart in front of Regina. Of course, Regina blamed both parties, but was more interested in destroying Snow's happiness. He transported himself back into his room, opening the door that connected his room to Belles just as Lucy was starting to call his name. Belle was sitting up, reading a book and nibbling at a piece of bread. Her eyes lit up when she saw him. He walked over, sitting upon the bed, near her. He took her hand and placed a light kiss on it; it was evening time he realized as he looked over to her window.

"Where did you run off too?" She asked, placing down her book and piece of bread.

"I was making plans to retrieve your Farrah. Have you any luck of searching the bond for her?" To that she shook her head, and he moved to stand up. "Get dressed, dear. I have an idea." He simply said before walking out of the room to give her some privacy. He watched the animals roam around before sensing Belle walking to his room. He looked over at her, and she looked so much better. The bags were gone from her eyes, and she had much more color on her face. He held out his arm for her to take before willing his magic to take them outside. Suddenly, they appeared a few feet away from the animals, and she shivered from the magic.

"Why are we out here? Not that I am complaining." She laughed softly as she watched some of the baby animals rush to meet her.

"I think, because you are scared what you might find through the bond, and Farrah must be frightened, if you are calm, she will be too." He knew when she was with her animals, she could let go of any worries. She nodded and sat down on the grass while animals began to surround her, some needed her comfort while the others felt her nerves and loss for her Farrah. It seemed they all wanted to help; they all wanted Belle happy again as he did. It was weird to him how much he could relate to these animals and their feelings for Belle. She sat there for a while, talking, playing and laughing with the animals when suddenly she froze, her eyes glazed over and the animals came closer, frightened by the sudden lack of life she held. Before he could react, she was back. Her eyes immediately found Rumple's.

"She is in some black cave; I could hear the sound of an ocean. I also heard Rheul's voice; she was speaking with someone. Rumpel she is so frightened; we have to help her." Belle was trying to be strong for Farrah and all the animals that surrounded her.

"I need more, Belle. Tell me even the smallest of details you saw." She nodded at his request and began speaking.

"There were marks upon the cave walls, words, but in a language I didn't know even existed. Nothing echoed, even with Rheul yelling how someone was doing everything all wrong. That's all." She began caressing her animals, seeking comfort in them as they did her. He processed this information, but how no idea where Rheul could be hiding Farrah. Just then he heard guards yelling as something was trying to get in the castle. Both Belle and Rumpel walked over to see the guards holding a girl in a tight grip.

"Let me go! I have to warn them!" The young girl said, she was wearing a green leaf outfit while her curly blonde hair had been pinned up. Rumpel growled and felt Belle stiffen slightly. They both realized she was a fairy, as she was practically covered in fairy dust.

"Silence." Belle spoke as the guards had been arguing with the fairy. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" She didn't like the fact that she was here, especially since she was one of the fairies that were in the room when Rheul was shouting at Belle.

"I am Tinkerbelle, call me Tink. I have come to warn you about Rheul and tell you how you can find your dragon." Tink was still trying to get out of the vice like grip the guards had her in.

"Bring her in the study, we will discuss there." The guards nodded and walked inside the castle when Belle began to follow. Rumpel gently held her arm, stopping her from walking any further.

"I do not think this is a good idea; she could be tricking us." To that, Belle smiled and put her hand on his cheek.

"Darling, she will not hurt us; I know you are worried but do not be." He tried to resist relaxing in her touch, but he failed.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked.

"She does not have her wings anymore." Belle said with a smile, before they began walking back into the castle to meet with the wingless creature. If Belle trusted her, he would have to tolerate her. He would be watching her very closely as to make sure she didn't do anything to his lovely Belle. Finally, they reached the study to see three guards, tying Tink to a chair.

"That will not be necessary, boys. Please leave us and go back to your stations." They seemed hesitant but as they saw the Dark One entering, they knew their mistress would be safe. They took off the ropes, and Belle sat down behind the desk, Rumpel stood behind her. "Tell us why you are here."

"Rheul, she is acting different. I knew sometimes she did bad things, but it had begun getting out of hand. After she stole your dragon and placed her in this cave, she had us chain her down. She then told me to break her wings, and I just couldn't. The dragon looked scared. She yelled at me, saying I couldn't do anything. Then some man came; he was tall, brown hair and dressed in fine clothing, but he was a buffoon; saying how Lady Belle was making a very big mistake, then something about you bedding the Dark One. Afterwards King George came; the three started making plans, and... they plan on killing Lady Belle." By the time Tink had finished her story, Rumpel had nearly broken the back of Belle's chair with how tight he was holding it. _How dare they!_ He couldn't wait to get his hands on them.

"Where is she keeping Farrah? Belle's dragon." Rumpel asked, needing to know as soon as possible. If Belle could not tell by her bond, the dragon must not know either.

"Hollow Cave. It is where the fairies are put if they break a rule. It is torture, no one can hear you, its a place where your nightmares come to life." Tink shuddered and he felt saw Belle stiffen, he knew she would be in tears, but she was going to be strong.

"How did you lose your wings?" Belle asked, but that was the last thing, he wanted to know.

"Blue caught me trying to free the dragon." Tink said, unashamed, which only made Belle smile.

"I want to thank you for what you tried to do and what you have done. I would like to invite you to stay in my castle tonight or for as long as you need. I do have one more question, was the man who visited Rheul, was his name Gaston?" Belle had leaned for slightly as she asked.

"Thank you, I would appreciate that and yes, it was." Belle nodded, and both stood up.

"I shall show you to your room." They began walking and making small talk. Rumpel behind them, but too deep in thought to listen to what they were saying. It seems as if he was going to have to ask Regina, for two more spaces. Regina was an ally of George, but she hated the man. Always trying to push his son on her and himself. She would gladly get rid of him.

"Oh and there was one more thing, Rheul talked about how they were trying to find a dagger, a dagger that belonged to the Dark One." Tink said before slipping into her room to clean up for supper. Rumpel stopped, eyes wide and the beast in him growled. Belle turned to look at him; a brow arched as if for him to explain. He pulled her down the hall and up to the stairs into his room, before beginning to pace. He waved his hand, and a box appeared on his bed; he opened it to see the dagger that bore his name staring back at him; he sighed. He would've known if someone had found it but it helped to see it.

"Explain." Was all she said, needing to know.

"This dagger, controls me. If Rheul got it, she could command me to kill you and all your creatures." The words seemed to roll from his tongue, as if he had no control over himself. She nodded and walked closer.

"So, it does exist?" She didn't seem surprised, there had been a legend long ago that the dagger existed, but he thought it died among the people who started it.

"Yes, and it seems our dear friend Rheul is trying to find it." Belle moved and opened the box, picking up the dagger to examine it. He could see her curiosity in her eyes, and he suddenly felt himself relaxed, as if nothing mattered as of right now. She saw the effect it had on him and placed the dagger back down.

"Take it." Is all he said and she did as he asked, she let the dagger rest in her palms. He reached out and made her fingers curl around it; he felt at ease. Even the beast in him felt calm; he would usually be whispering dark things or howling inside him. The beast hated even thinking about someone getting his dagger, but its as if it had been tamed. "Hide it." She immediately shook her head and attempted to give it back; he stopped her. She could sense something had changed, something deep within him. He was giving her control of the dagger; he didn't understand why. Soon, she was leaning in and her lips pressed into his. He pulled her close, not wasting a second. There stood there, embracing each other for a moment before she pulled away.

"I will keep it safe." Was all she said before she left with a wide smile on her lips.

 **A/N: I want to apologize for how late this chapter is. As the story progresses, it becomes more complex therefore taking a bit longer to write. I may not be able to post a new chapter every day, but I will do my best to at least post three chapters a week, or a chapter every other day. Thank you for being patient and I do hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Regina

He should've been nervous about giving her the dagger, he should have never told her about it, but deep inside him he knew it was right. The demon in him found comfort in knowing the dagger was protected by her. The spinner in him was distracted, still feeling her lips on his skin. He had so much to do, he couldn't let himself think about anything other than getting Belle what she wanted. He visited Regina, telling her about how they were to get rid of two others. But, this time, she knew it was something more. She had demanded to know exactly what was going on. He did not give her what she wanted, instead he left her with her own thoughts. He didn't think she would track him down and find him at Belle's estate, but she did. Now they were standing around the castle doors Regina slammed open.

"Rumpelstiltskin, I did not imagine I would find you here. Making a deal?" Regina sneered, thankfully Belle and Tink were outside, making sure no other animals were harmed or taken overnight.

"Leave, dearie. You still have much to do." He tried to keep his Dark One mask on, making everything a joke.

"Tell me, have you taken a fancy to Queen Belle?" She still stood in place, not listening to Rumpel. She had found a little spot for Gaston and King George. She even brewed some more sleeping draught for them, incase Rumpel needed it. This was getting personal and she wanted to find out why.

"I am simply fulfilling a deal, dearie." He was not lying. The week was not up and he was bound by the contract to stay. Not that he dared to leave. He enjoyed his time here and dreaded when the week was up. Belle had his dagger, but would she give it up when the week was done? Was she just protecting it until Rheul was gone?

"A deal? Is this where you got the Jaculi? What did she want in return for it?" Rumpel was going to answer when he felt Belle enter the room, he could hear Tink behind her.

"I asked him for his time. Your majesty, what brings you to my Kingdom?" Belle asked, coming to stand by him. She did not seem tense in Regina's presence, which told him she did not fear her. Belle didn't need to, no harm could come to her anymore. Not with her animals listening in on her through the bond and Rumpel in her control.

"Lady Belle, long time no see. How have you been? I haven't seen you since you rejected my offer after your father died." Suddenly, Regina went quiet. Her eyes were now on Tink. Tink had a small smirk on her face, waiting for Regina to recognize her. Tink had visited Regina once, when Rheul had tried to keep Regina from turning dark. When Tink had failed to keep Regina pure, she had been punished. She was sent to Hollow's cave, to be tormented.

"Your highness, still trying to get revenge on Snow White? I told you, you had a second chance at true love." Tink stated, but Regina did not reply. In order to keep Regina from spiraling into darkness, Tink was to unite her with her soul mate, the man with the lion tattoo. She had told Regina where to find him and that she had one night before he was going to leave town. Regina fled, refusing to believe she could have happiness. Rumpel was watching with great interest while Belle was simply confused.

"All you fairies are liars, you just wanted to watch me become rejected." Regina spat at Tink, which made Tink step towards her.

"No! You just didn't want to believe you could have a second chance! The man with the lion tattoo is your true love, you felt something. We both know it!" Tink was passionate; fiery. It reminded Rumpel of Belle when talking about her animals.

"The man with the lion tattoo is gone!" Regina nearly yelled back, but refrained herself.

"I am sorry to intervene, but do you mean Robin Hood?" Belle piped up, doing her best not to add salt to the wound. Tink nodded a yes, while Regina still glared at Tink.

"He isn't gone, he works for me. He is one of my guards." Everyone's eyes were on Belle now and she knew she needed to explain. "He was on the run, most kingdoms want him dead. I do not see him as a villain, he is only trying to help the poor. So he disguises himself as my guard, helps with the animals in return for me hiding his merry men and son. Right now, he is on his way to find the Sheriff of Nottingham, he killed his wife." Regina's eyes were wide, Tink was grinning ear to ear and Rumpel was amused by this whole situation.

"This is your chance Regina! For your happiness!" Tink said with so much excitement, like a kid when given sweets.

"If you will help us Regina, I promise you that you can meet Robin when he returns, have an evening with him." Belle offered.

"You will also still get your revenge on Rheul for Daniel." Rumpel stated, knowing Regina could not pass up an offer like this. Belle could see the fear in Regina's eyes, but there was also this undying amount of curiosity.

"Deal, tell me what I need to know." Regina finally said. They all made their way to the grand hall, sitting at the long table. Belle said everyone should eat while they discussed their plans. Belle explained everything to Regina, the meeting with King Christopher and Gaston, Rheul Ghorm exploding on them and then finally, her getting sick. That resulted in Farrah to go missing. Regina asked questions here and there which Belle did not fail to answer. Rumpel could sense something was changing with Regina, he did not know what. Eventually, Regina left, saying she had much to do if they were to rescue Farrah tomorrow.

"Something is different with Regina." Tink said while she and Belle sat near the fire, listening to Belle read while Rumpel studied some documents that he found on Hollow's cave.

"When I mentioned her meeting Robin, a bright flicker of light burst through her soul. I could feel it, I do not know how but I could. She has always been good, but the death of a loved one could do awful things to people." Belle's voice was soft as she stared into the flames of the fire. Tink nodded, before saying she was going to bed.

"Why do you hate her so much? Rheul." She asked Rumpel but did not turn to face him. He looked up from the parchment he was reading and walked over to her, sitting across from her.

"She is the reason my son is dead." Is all he said, but she nodded for him to go on. She knew there was more to the story. "Bae was fourteen and she convinced him to join the war she knew he would not survive in. She sealed his fate, she knew that he would die, but she convinced him it was for the greater good." He shook his head.

"Is that why you became the Dark One?" She turned to face him, looking at his amber eyes.

"An old man came up to me and told me to steal the dagger from a Kingdom. He told me I could bring Bae back from the dead. I didn't know that it was against the laws of magic. I was still grieving my child. I did it, I stole the dagger. I brought it to the man and he told me if I wanted Bae back, I had to summon the Dark One and stab him with it. I did, I was a poor spinner, I did not know the man was the Dark One, that he wanted to be free from the curse. There has to be a Dark One, when I killed him, I took on the Dark Curse. I became the Dark One." While he was talking, Belle has come over to sit next to him, taking his hands in hers. She was so close, he could smell the rose oil she washed her hair with. He felt comfortable in telling her this, he felt she would not judge him, but understand him. He would do anything for his son. "When I realized he had lied to me, I went into a state of rage. I became the Dark One that deals, that destroys." Her thumbs were caressing the backs of his hands. He felt soothed by her. "My heart became black as did my soul. I was corrupted."

"There is still good in you, my darling. There always has been and will be. You hide behind the mask that is the Dark One, but you are still Rumpelstiltskin, father to Bae and spinner. Do not let yourself forget that. There is good in you, you have shown it. You are helping me, and for what? What are you getting in return? You are doing this because you have good in you." She did not break his gaze, she did not shy away. There was this passion in her eyes again, a look he began to see often.

"What am I getting in return? I am hoping I will gain your friendship." He answered with a smile and to that she leaned in, kissing his lips briefly, but enough for a spark of feelings to ignite.

"You already have it, my Rumpel. You have it and so much more." He cupped her face in his hands and brought his mouth down to hers. He felt brave in her presence, as if he could do anything. Their lips molded together perfectly. Her lips worked softly against his own, and he tried to pour his affection into the kiss, so she would fully know how he felt. All too soon the kiss was broken, both slightly out of breath and her cheeks flushed with joy. He could feel her wrapped around his heart, claiming it for herself. He could not deny he was fascinated by her and found himself wanting more than her friendship. If she would give it to him, he would gladly take it.

"I feel connected to you, my Belle." I said after simply staring into her ocean, blue eyes. He could never hold his tongue around her.

"As I feel connected to you, my Rumpel." She said softly before resting her head on his shoulder and his arms coming to wrap around her small body. He would prove he would never hurt her or betray her. He would spend every moment, making her happy if only she would let him. He would do anything for her, he trusted her and she trusted him. Her lips parted to let out a soft yawn and he expected her to excuse herself to her room, but she merely rested her head in his lap and fell asleep shortly afterwards. He stroked her cheek and eventually rested his head on the back of the sofa, falling asleep after her with the feeling of her lips on his and her hand on his heart.


	8. Chapter 8: Farrah

He felt his subconscious stir himself from his peaceful sleep. Belle was still asleep in his arms and he smiled at her sleeping form. Her chestnut hair sprawled over his lap and her small rosebud mouth was parted slightly to let out her deep breaths. He felt the sunshine from the tall windows of the room start to shine in. He had not moved them from their spot next to the fire. He knew she needed to be awakened, she needed time to get ready as did he. He gently stroked her cheek until her eye lids slowly opened to reveal her beautiful, blue eyes.

"Time to awaken, my pretty." He cooed softly as he continues to caress her soft cheek. She groaned quietly before her eyes shut again. Not a morning person, I see. He thought to himself as he attempted to wake her again. "Open your eyes, dearest. We have to save your little Farrah." Finally she opened her eyes again and slowly sat up, running her fingers through her messy hair.

"Little is not the word I would use." She said with a raspy voice. Her dress was wrinkled, her hair tangled and her eyes still holding that bit of tiredness in them, but she looked radiant. She always did. She let out a small yawn before standing up and reaching for his hand which he gave her. "Let us go get ready for the day." She began pulling him up and towards the hallway. There were a few servants in the hallway, far less than what there usually was. They finally had made it upstairs and into her room where she asked him to unlace her dress so that she could bathe. He did so quietly before she held it to her. She walked into her bathing chamber to see it already filled with warm water for her to bathe in. While she cleaned herself, he went to his room to do the same. He cleaned up before changing into leather breeches and a forest green shirt that tucked into his pants. He knocked on Belle's door, awaiting her voice to allow him to enter.

"Come in." She answered softly and he opened the door to see her behind her screen changing. "Do you know if Tink is awake?" She asked just as Lucy came in with the tea service before quickly seeing Belle trying to dress herself. She hurried over to help, apologizing for not being here to help. "No need to be sorry, I am capable of bathing by myself and changing. Rumpel?" She questioned, wondering why he had not answered her question.

"I do not believe she is, would you like me to go, waken her?" She came out in an interesting dress. The top was fitted like a corset and from the behind it looked like a normal dress, but in the front she was wearing leather riding pants. He had never seen a dress so abnormal, but it looked wonderful on her. The pants fitted to show off her long, shapely legs. It was a nice crimson and black dress that she looked dangerous in. It made certain thoughts swirl in his mind that he had to push back.

"Lucy, please go awaken our guest, bring her some clothes to wear too, please." Belle had turned from Rumpel to look at her handmaid.

"Yes, mistress." She bowed before leaving the room. Rumpel set to making Belle and himself a cup of tea. He looked up to see her staring out of the window that showed her where all her animals were. There was a sad look on her face, he placed the tea cup in her hand, but yet she did not look away. His hand came up to caress her cheek and she leaned into his touch slightly. "What troubles you?" He asked, she only shook her head to answer him before she looked into his eyes and sighed deeply. "If this plan fails, if we are not successful. My animals... What will happen to them?" Her voice was soft and it was as if she was scared that if she spoke her thoughts as loud, they would come true.

"This plan will not fail. We have the element of surprise, my darling." He assured her, knowing full well this plan would go smoothly. With him, Regina, Belle and Tinkerbelle all on one side, there was nothing that could stop them.

"Promise me something, promise me that if this fails, you will look after my creatures." Looking into her wide, blue eyes that held so much fear he knew he could not say no to her.

"I promise, Belle." He promised because he could not deny her what she wanted. He promised because he felt himself pulled towards her. He wanted to serve her, please her, do anything she wanted him to do because he wanted her. In every way that he could have her. He pulled her in his embrace, her head tucked under his chin as he felt the fear leave her small body. What else could he do? He trusted that she trusted him. Of course he would do as she asked, or demanded. He could not help himself, he was drawn to her. He knew someone was at the door before they knocked, Belle separated herself from him, but took his hand in hers. Welcoming whoever may be at the door, in. Tink poked her head through the opening she made at the door.

"Regina will be here soon, we need to get ready." She stated and Belle nodded. "Gather the guards, the castle will need to be on full alert while we are gone." She said, her voice sounding strong. If she had any doubts or fears, no one would be able to tell. Except for Rumpel, he could feel what she felt. They both made their way down to the council room where Tink was waiting for them. They were just waiting on Regina before they could do anything. Rumpel had Belle eat, even though she protested at first. She was a big part of their plan and she had to have her strength, especially since they needed her creatures too. Regina had finally arrived just as Tink was beginning to wonder if she would even show.

"Well, dearie, took you long enough." Rumpel quipped.

"You are going after Rheul Ghorm, I had to take extra precautions with the potions. She can sense magic like this a million miles away." She snarled at him, before handing each of them a small bag of dust. At first, Rumpel almost mistook it for Fairy Dust, just without the glow. "We all need to pour this into a drink, once it is in our bodies we will be able to communicate. It is a temporary bond." Regina said, waving her hand for a tea service to be placed in front of them, except instead of tea cups, there were goblets. They all took one goblet, poured the dust in the drink and gulped it down. A tingling sensation went through Rumpel, making him shiver slightly. He suddenly felt a stronger connection to Belle, as if they were one now, it did not make sense to him. He had no time to dwell on the thought as he felt his connection with Tink and Regina also. Everyone gazed around the table, they were all standing by, looking upon one another.

 _Well, dearie, it appears you haven't failed at something._ Rumpel thought, knowing very well Regina could hear him. He even let out a little giggle.

 _Get over yourself, Dark One, this won't last forever_. She growled externally and internally.

"Regina is right, we must begin. Tinkerbelle, you go ahead to where we will be taking them. Go outside and call out 'Horn', he will take you to where you need to be, just tell him where it is. He will be expecting you." Tink nodded at Belle and went off to do as she was told. Then, Belle turned to Regina. "Make your way to Rheul, Rumpel and I will be preparing the other creatures that shall be joining us. When it is time, simply let us know and we will come to your aid. Be cautious, please." She sounded so caring, even with Regina. He thought Regina would make a snide comment, but she only nodded and was gone in a puff of smoke. "Let us prepare the creatures." He could feel her energy, any fear was now gone and replaced with determination. Together, they walked outside and went to gather the creatures that volunteered to help. He poured a potion on them, it would prevent them from feeling or being injured. This calmed Belle, made her feel safe knowing that her creatures would not be harmed. Belle began explaining what was going on and their plan, she wanted the animals to be informed.

"Regina has gone to pretend to make a deal with Rheul, saying that Rumpel has crossed her and she wants him and I am gone. Tinkerbelle is preparing the place where we will keep her and the two men." If someone who did not know the gift Belle had, to them she would look crazy. However, she had an extraordinary gift and these creatures were intelligent. He knew with their help, nothing could go wrong. After she explained, she sat down with those who would help and simply caressed their fur, or feathers for the Phoenix who was perched on her lap.

 _Everything is prepared._ Tink's voice suddenly said in Rumpel and Belle's minds.

 _Thank you, stay safe_. Belle's voice whispered in their minds as they now just awaited on Regina's signal. Rumpel had no idea if things were going according to plan, he knew Regina was good with her words and that is why she was the one to try to trick Rheul into bringing her to Hollow's cave. If she could do that, Rumpel would be able to magic him and Belle to her side. Once there, the bond in which Belle shared with her animals would bring them to her when she called for them. They always knew where she was and would be able to find her. It seemed as if ages had gone by before Regina finally spoke.

 _I see the dragon, also King George and Prince Gaston. Come, but stay in the shadows. You will see why soon_. Regina's voice rang in their heads and soon, Rumpel was holding his hand out for Belle to take. She took a deep breath and with no hesitation took his hand.

"Close your eyes, dearest." He spoke so softly into her ear and she did as he asked. She shut her eyes and felt a rush of magic wash over her. Soon she heard Rheul's voice and the sounds of waves crashing against rocks. She opened her eyes to see Rheul, Regina, George and Gaston forming a circle as they spoke near the mouth of the cave that seemed as if it was surrounded by water. She looked around, the cave appeared to be deep, but she could not hear her Farrah, she could feel her. The feeling was stronger as they were close, but could not see her. She knew Farrah knew she was here for soon she let out a small growl, not loud of enough to cause anyone to look over at her, but not quiet enough that Belle could not hear. Rumpel moved his hands to her forearms and pushed her back so that her back was pressed against his chest, willing the shadows to cover them. He knew Belle wished to rush to her dragon, but if she did, she would ruin their plan.

 _We have arrived, dearie. We will make ourselves known when the time is right._ Rumpel stated and to that Regina only raised her head slightly higher. Now Rumpel was listening closely to what Rheul was saying.

"You say Lady Belle tried to kill you? Does not seem like something she would do." Rheul said, waiting for Regina to explain.

"I made a deal with the Dark One, I needed one of her creatures. A Jaculi, when he arrived with it, he told me Belle told it to harm not harm me. I believed him and when I was sleeping, it snuck into my room and tried to attack me. Thankfully, my guards heard me scream and killed it." She lied, the words seeming to roll off her tongue. "I found out that Lady Belle and Rumpel were plotting against me. She never liked me and feels I am a danger to her kingdom, Rumpel is wrapped around her finger that he does not realize she is playing him." Regina's words seemed to have convinced Rheul. Rumpel knew that Rheul only wanted an excuse to end Belle that anything Regina would've said earlier, she would've believed, but now she was more than sure.

"That is because he is corrupting her. He is darkness and now so is she. This is where I have taken her animal, once she comes to rescue it. Gaston shall take her, do what he wishes to her, as I place her somewhere her creatures will not find her. Then I will kill the Dark One." Rheul looked satisfied with herself, a smug look upon her features.

"Impossible, no one can kill the Dark One, I have tried." That almost made Rumpel snort out loud, Regina had tried no such thing, she knew only his dagger was his undoing.

"I have his dagger, I stole the real one and replaced it with a copy. It is coated in dark magic so he would not know by simply touching it, someone would have had to try to use it against him for him to realize and we all know the Dark One would never allow that to happen." Her words struck fear in his heart, she had his dagger.

"Let us see then. Call him here. End him now." Regina challenged, Rheul's ego could not let her say no. She had to prove how much power she had. She held out her hand and in seconds, a dagger that bore Rumpel's name was in her hands. "Dark One, I summon thee." Rheul's voice boomed in the cave.

"Dark One, go to her and do as she says." Belle commanded quietly and in seconds he appeared in front of Rheul, any fear he had was vanished. Belle had his dagger, Rheul must have had the fake. Or so he assumed. Both of them, commanded him, but he felt her control him, not Rheul. Regina's eyes popped out of her head, she could not believe it. Rheul looked pleased, as did Gaston and George, who had been standing behind her, not speaking a word. "Dark One, you are under my control. You will do as I say." Rheul looked down on him as she spoke.

"Yes, mistress." He spoke through his teeth.

"Have him kill the dragon, the grief will overcome Lady Belle, making her an easier target. Maybe she will come here herself as she feels her dragon dying." Regina suddenly said, Rumpel was confused but did not show it. But, he realized she was stalling.

 _I have the real dagger._ Was all Belle said, and Rumpel could see the tension drain from Regina, relieved.

"Good idea, Gaston, George, bring the beast here." She demanded and they went to do as she asked. Rheul ran the edge of the dagger across Rumpel's cheek, a cut forming on his green skin. Belle wanted to snap at her, he could feel her anger, but it did not hurt and she kept her place. "Who is in control now, dearie?" Rheul mocked him as Farrah was being pulled by Gaston and King George. She looked weak and unable to resist their strength. Rumpel could feel the magic they had around her, which was what must have been keeping her weak. "Stand up, Dark One, kill the beast." Rumpel stood and began walking over to the dragon. Belle began walking towards them, slowly. She kept to the shadows that covered her, but she was about to show Rheul who actually had the power. Rumpel was nearing the dragon, who looked almost afraid. He was reaching for her heart, knowing Belle would interfere. Soon she was standing at the mouth of the cave, the wind blowing her hair. She shook the shadows off, but no one saw her. They were focused on him.

"Dark One, I command you to stop." She spoke loud and clear, and he froze where he was. Everyone's heads turned immediately to look at her. "Come to me." This time, it was not a command, but he made his way to her, standing next to her.

"Dark One, I command you to kill the beast!" Rheul said, furiously.

"Fake dagger, dearie." He mocked, letting out a high pitched, manical laugh. That caused even a small smile to appear upon Belle's lips.

"How?! How did you find us?" She was yelling, furious.

"Well, we searched until we found a place that reeked of a dragon and self-righteous demons from hell." Rumpel quipped, enjoying that they had out smarted her. Gaston had begun backing up, but Farrah was blocking his path. She used the energy Belle was giving her through the bond to pin him to the ground with her claws. "Regina, did you have something to tell Rheul?" He asked, with a smirk. Rheul quickly turned to see Regina with a potion in her hand.

"This is for Daniel." She said before splashing it on her and watching as she collapsed to the ground. She did the same for George, before Belle called on her creatures to find her. They were to escort Rheul and George to where Tink awaited. Belle immediately rushed to Farrah, who was still holding down Gaston. Regina was coming to walk over to where he was to use the potion on him, but Belle puts up a hand to stop her. "Wait, Regina. Gaston, why did you join her?" She asked, curious to know his answer.

"Because, she told me if I did, I would gain you as a wife." He said through harsh breath, as Farrah was pushing on his lungs. Belle scoffed, before letting Regina pour her potion. Belle was stroking Farrah's scales. She did have injuries that needed to be taken care of. Belle heard the beating of wings, before a Griffin, a Phoenix and another dragon had come to join them. Rumpel helped place Rheul, Gaston and George onto the two larger animals while the Phoenix came to Belle's side.

"Heal her, please." Belle asked and soon enough, the bird had begun to shed his tears onto the wounds of Farrah, who huffed in relief. When she was all healed, Belle placed a soft kiss on the Phoenix's head. "Guide her home." Belle said, knowing she needed to deal with the others before she could focus on Farrah.

 **A/N: I apologize for how late this chapter is. I tried many times to post it, but the site would not let me. I realized what the problem was and immediately fixed it. Thank you for your patience and I do hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: Confession

Rumpel was leaning against one of the walls as he, Belle, Regina and Tink were waiting for their "guests" to wake up. They were underground, under a very large castle. No one ever came here, simply because it was haunted by things that were dark, darker than he was. They had all been banished here, so that they could not cause any harm. It would take more magic than Rheul could ever have to release herself from this hell. Rumpel stared at them through the bars that separated him and the three fools. Fools who dared to harm his Belle. They had enough room to stretch and to walk just slightly. He would use his magic to make sure they had food and water, always. Belle didn't want them to starve, she was too kind to let them truly perish.

"It smells of manure down here. Ugh." Regina said, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. They were all too deep in thought.

"This is where all the demons of hell go, dearie. Did you think it would smell of roses?" He sneered, to which Belle placed her hand on his forearm and directed his attention to the groans that were coming from the bodies that were laying on the ground. King George was the first to awaken and he quickly scrambled to his feet. His eyes were wide and he began yanking on the bars, as if that would help him escape.

"I am a king! You cannot keep me in here like some animal!" He yelled, awakening Gaston and Rheul.

"Not anymore, it seems your son, James? No, David. Will be taking care of that business. Along with his wife, Snow." Rumpel made his way over to the jail like cell. Just then Gaston jumped up and began yanking on the metal bars.

"Do not bother. The Dark One is not foolish enough to let those bars be so easily broken. You will not escape. I, however, will. You cannot keep me in here, someone has to be ruling the fairies and making dreams come true. I do not take the Dark One as the one to grant wishes." Rheul stood to face him, a smug smile on her face.

"Do not worry about that. You have, well, been replaced." Regina spoke, she looked pleased with herself and that caused Rheul to growl.

"I will outlive you all, I will get out of her and make sure your kin will pay." She snarled at all three of them.

"Without your magic you will age, you will grow old and then you will pass on. And we all know, dead is dead." Rumpel found himself giggling again, with a flourish of his hands.

"The fairies will die without me and people will begin to stop believing. What happens then?! This will not stand!" She was now screeching. Belle had stepped into the light along with Tink. Tink looked scared, but she was putting on a brave face. It confused Rumpel as to why she would look so frightened. Maybe she had believed Rheul's words.

"We have found someone more suitable to handle granting wishes and leading the fairies. Someone who will see the good in all, someone who believes in second chances. Soon the world will forget about the Blue fairy, they will stop calling for her. The world will start calling for Tinkerbelle, the kindest and purest of hearts of them all." Belle spoke with a strong voice, but the warmth was there. It gave Tink courage, she straightened her back and held her head high. She truly looked like one the fairies could look up to. Rheul laughed, it was a laugh laced with poison.

"She doesn't even have wings! How is she supposed to guide the others?" Rheul stared right at Belle, the look in her eyes saying she wanted nothing more than to hurt Belle. That stirred anger in Rumpel, but as he glanced at Belle he could tell she was not intimidated. He smirked and resumed watching the scene before him.

"With this," Belle held up Rheul's wand and he heard her gasp. She tried to reach for it, as if that would help and of course it did not. She handed it to Tink and at that moment, the wand responded. It realized who its new owner was, magic swirled around the green fairy and soon enough, right before their eyes; wings began to form. It was truly a unique sight. It was foretold that no matter what, if a fairy lost her wings, she could never regain them. It seems the legends were wrong. Rheul looked defeated and Belle turned to hug her newly acquainted friend. Rheul's voice sliced the air with a cold chill.

"Becareful, Belle will try to control you too." She didn't sound mad, or upset, but her voice had become icy.

"Rheul, give it up, you lost. Stop trying to stir trouble when there is none." Regina snapped, obviously tired of Rheul and her little games.

"Don't tell me you can't see it, you knew the moment you saw them together." Her words confused Rumpel, but of course, he knew she would continue.

"Why do you think she asked for him to stay with her? Do you think it is because she liked him? She liked the power she could gain over him." Rheul's attention went to Belle and Belle alone.

"Belle, power? Ha!" Regina laughed, but Belle had remained silent.

"Ask her." Was all Rheul said before Rumpel jumped in.

"Belle, what in the world is she talking about?" Rumpel turned to face her. He did not believe a word she said, but he had to show Rheul that none of them believed her.

"Tell him, child! Tell him how you knew he was part magical beast and you knew that you would be able to control him!" She urged her on, provoking her while everyone continued to stare.

"Enough!" Belle spoke loud and clear. "Yes, I knew Rumpel was a magical creature, but that was after we made our deal. I slowly began to recognize the reactions he had to me. Much like my creatures did. I do not want him for his power, that was never my intention." Belle never turned to look at Rumpel, she kept her gaze on Rheul the whole time.

"Then why call on him?" This time the question came from Regina and not Rheul, but yet Rheul echoed her.

"Yes? Why?" There was a small, evil smile on her face.

"When Rumpel came to me for a deal, I was simply going to allow him to have what he wanted. The Jaculi had been eager to get out and of course, my needs of my animals come above all else. But, when I met him I was intrigued, I had to know him. So I made the deal with him. It was my fascination for who he was, that drew me in, not his powers. It was when my handmaid Lucy asked me if he was part creature, did I realize." She addressed both Regina and Rheul, even looking to Tink, but she wouldn't look at Rumpel.

"Do not lie! There is more than just fascination for him! What is it? Tell us? What is it? Answer me, child! Now!" Rheul continued to pester Belle and she looked uncomfortable, Rumpel was going to shout 'stop' when Belle answered.

"I'm falling in love!" She shouted, her hands quickly coming to her mouth. The faced Rumpel, a shocked expression. Rumpel walked towards her and she backed away. "That is enough questions. We are done here." With that, she walked out of the underground dungeon and to the dragon that was to take her home. Rumpel stood there shocked, as did Regina and Tink.

"Go, we will take care of Tweedledum and her side-kicks." Regina said, and he nodded before he used magic to teleport himself back to Belle's castle where he knew she would be. He rushed to find a servant, which was not hard and immediately asked where Belle was.

"In her study, sir." Said one of the older servants who respected Rumple, because his mistress did. He wasted no time and used magic to transport him in front of her study door. He knocked softly, and received no answer. Her tried to open the door, but it was locked. He didn't care that it was a violation of privacy, he used magic to open the door and soon enough he saw her gazing out the window. She whirled around to face him.

"It is rude to enter when you have not been invited in." She stated in a emotionless voice.

"It is rude not to invite someone in." He simply stated back.

"I am busy, I cannot entertain you right now. Leave, please." She turned her back on him and he shut the door and continued to walk in.

"No, I quite like it right here." He suddenly said in her ear, behind her. She turned to face him, their lips inches apart.

"Leave, this is not professional." Her voice was a soft whisper, but it did not lose its hard tone.

"Professional be damned. I love you, Belle." He took her face in his hands and crushed their lips together. She gave him strength to be brave, to stay what he needed to say. If she had not said it first, he knew he would never have. He was not brave like his Belle, but she did help him have the courage. She gave into the kiss and let herself be embraced by him. He did not care that the beast in him needed to please her and serve her, because the man in him wanted her. He wanted to be with her, and by the way she kissed him, he knew she wanted to be with him too. She was the first to pull back, her cheeks warm and stained a soft pink. There was a tinkle in her eye so bright, he believed the stars would be jealous.

"Rheul was wrong. I do not want your power, or to control you. I was honest when I said I only figured out the bond we had after we had made our deal." She tried to continue, but he cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. When they pulled back for breath did he speak.

"I do have some questions first." He said, but he continued to hold her.

"Of course, I will answer any you have." She nodded and he scooped her up in his arms and sat on the chair beside them, placing her in his lap. If it had been any other time, he was sure she would have tried to get up, but both of them wanted to be in each others embrace.

"Tell me how you knew." It was not a question, but she nodded again and started to think before she answered.

"Well, like all of my creatures you began to show the signs. First, they are comfortable with me and that helps begin the trust we end up sharing. Second, they feel the need to serve me and please me, wanting me to let them prove themselves. Then, they want to protect me, guard me, keep me from feeling any pain. Lastly, a true bond is formed. You showed the signs, only because you are a man you firstly lusted after me." She was stroking his cheek or tracing his features as she talked. He was focused on her words, wanting to understand completely. He knew she spoke the truth because he did indeed feel all those things for her. There was no point in lying that he had not lusted after her when they first met, she was smarter than to believe his lies. "This was of course, after Lucy asked me about it the day after we made our deal. That was when I began putting the pieces together."

"Well, magical creature or not, I do believe I would have wanted to do those things anyway." He said as he leaned into her soft touch. His words caused her to laugh, and it was music to his ears. She leaned down to kiss him again, but their kiss didn't last as Lucy came bursting in the door.

"Mistress, a man with a hat just appeared in the grand dining room!" Lucy looked pale, as if she had just seen a ghost. Belle immediately rose from his lap and walked towards her handmaid.

"What do you mean?" Belle questioned.

"Well, a random hat appeared in the grand room and then out popped a man!" She nearly screeched.

"Sound the guards, alert the castle." Belle sounded worried, but strong. He could tell this freaked her out, but he merely growled.

"No, do not do that. He is not a threat to us, he is an annoyance, but not a threat." Rumpel sounded grim and he growled again. Belle whirled around to face him.

"You know him?" She questioned as she raised a perfect brow.

"Yes, his name is Jefferson and he is a mad hatter." He wanted to laugh at the irony, but he knew she would not get it. _What does he want now?_ Rumpel thought.


	10. Chapter 10: Queens and Kings

The imp growled at the scene before him. Belle was sitting on the couch, laughing at the story Jefferson was telling her. She was happier than she had been the past few days, at the arrival of the Mad Hatter, Farrah had also arrived, accompained by another dragon that was carrying her. Belle said she would heal nicely and she simply needed some rest. She was happier than she had been, which was not a bad thing. The bad thing was Jefferson was stealing her time away from him, a mere few hours after they had confessed their love for one another. He knew as soon as the Hatter arrived, it would not be good for Rumpel. He wasn't even sure how Jefferson had found him until he had finally asked.

"Well, I heard you had made a deal with the Lady of Creatures, so I bewitched my hat, with the courtesy of one of your many potions at home and it took me where I wanted to go." Jefferson said easily as he was brushing his hat off before placing it back on his head, crooked.

"Yes, yes, but why are you here?" He wanted to snap, of course Belle did not mind him here. She loved company as long as they were not a threat. He figured with Regina busy with Rheul and Tink with the fairies, he could spend some alone time, but no. The Mad Hatter of all people had to come barging in.

"What? Can't a friend just drop by and say hello?" He almost sounded insulted, but Rumpel knew him all too well. He knew that he was anything but. Belle had insisted he stay for dinner and that is how they were here, all in Belle's Dining Hall, the two of them by the fire and Rumpel glaring by the table. Jefferson was continuing with his story about the White Rabbit and Belle was extremely intrigued. He left out a huff, why was it so important for Hatter to see him? _It isn't, Hatter just likes to be annoying and he is always there when you don't want him,_ Rumpel thought as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was the powerful Dark One, why was he in the corner pouting? He could just have what he wants. But Belle had looked in awe of Jefferson's story and he knew she had to hear the end of it. In the days he had known Belle, he knew she loved stories and she loved to read. She almost had a bigger library that she did. She wanted to read every book she had and he knew eventually she would. That was why he was pouting in the corner, but as soon as the story was over, he was going to swoop in and steal her from Jefferson. It seemed as if a lifetime had passed, before he reached the end and he immediately began strolling over there.

"That was a wonderful story, you are an excellent story teller." Belle beamed at him.

"Thank you, my daughter thinks so too." Jefferson had an abashed smile on his face, his cheeks slightly pink.

"You have a daughter? Where is she?" Rumpel knew she couldn't help, but ask.

"She is with her aunt, she stays there when I come to visit the imp." Jefferson, jerked his thumb towards Rumpel who growled at him.

"I would love to meet her sometime, you must bring her here soon." The tone in her voice was soft, but it was clear that she meant in more of a demand.

"I definitely will, my darling." Just as he finished his words, Belle let out a small yawn.

"I am terribly sorry, it has been a rather long day." Belle held out her hand for Rumpel to take and help her stand. She knew full and well, he would walk her to her room.

"I will have Lucy show you to your room, Jefferson and stay as long as you like." She was sincere and all Jefferson could do was thank her with a handsome smile. When Jefferson was settled in they made their way to their joined rooms. Tonight, she would sleep peacefully. She would know her dragon was safe as were the rest of her creatures. The thought made him smile which Belle had noticed as she was pulling the pins from her hair and letting her lovely, auburn curls wild and free.

"What are you thinking of, my Rumpel?" She asked and he spoke his thoughts, knowing it was useless to hide from her.

"How peaceful you will be tonight, knowing your creatures are safe."

"And you are by my side." She spoke so softly, he had barely heard her. He crossed the room and took her into his arms, embracing her. She nuzzled his chest and he only held her tighter. He was shocked by how fast he had fallen for her. It seemed yesterday he was dreading coming to her for a deal, but if he had to do it again, he had a strong feeling he would not have changed a single moment they spent together. Well, maybe except for the interruption from Hatter. They stayed in each others arms before Rumpel picked her up and carried her so they both may be comfortable on the bed. Her voice broke the silence around them, easily.

"Why do you not like Jefferson?" She didn't move her head that was laying on his chest. She looked forward and his fingers continued to toy with her curls.

"Besides him being irritating?" He growled lowly as he tugged gently on one of her curls.

"I quite like him. He tells wonderful stories, he is funny and he seems a true friend." She continued as if he had not spoken. "How did you two meet?" He thought for a moment, remembering the memory before he spoke.

"I happen to have found him by accident. I was observing a town. He had just emerged from a hat in the forest. He had a child with him, a new born baby. I knew he needed money for the child by the way his clothes were so shabby. So I offered him a deal. If he could do little things for me, I would pay him." He shrugged as if it was an everyday occurrence, but of course it was not. Rumpel felt for the child, he didn't wish a bad childhood on anyone.

"How long have you known him?"

"Well, if his daughter Grace is nine, then that means nine years."

"No wonder he cares for you so deeply. You have known him so long." She said almost cheerfully as if it was a good thing.

"Hatter does not care for me. He only cares that I pay him." He scoffed, and shook his head.

"Then why did he come here to find you?" She questioned, peeking up to look at him. To that he had no answer, he was not sure why Hatter had come. Rumpel had sent him on no new deals, since a few weeks before he went to Belle. "Exactly," She continued, "Because he cares for you." She grinned triumphantly.

"He could have just been bored. He does love to irritate me, it keeps him entertained." He tried to come up with an excuse, but Belle could see right through that.

"And leave his daughter all alone? I think he went to see you and when you weren't at your Castle, he became concerned." She nodded her head, firmly once while he simply rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright. Cheeky, madame. Let us sleep now, we have had a long day." 

When Rumpel woke, he knew it was because of Belle. He knew she was wide awake and ready to start the day. He could just feel it. He rushed to get dressed, so he may meet her in her room. When he had entered, she was twirling outside on her balcony. It had been a few days since they had rescued Farrah and Regina had come by saying she had dealt with the fools. She also warned him news would spread of Rheul, so he was to be prepared. He saw her looking over the guards, he knew she was looking for Robin and Belle had promised to let Regina know the moment he arrived.

"What are you doing?" He questioned with a light laugh.

"I am basking in the sunlight for today is another day." She beamed, he could hear that the animals were feeling just as she was because he could see them running around and little ones playing with each other. It seemed her spirits kept getting higher and higher. She seemed truly happy and he shared that feeling with her, though not so externally.

"Come, Jefferson is probably already downstairs." She took his hand and they made their way to the dining hall, to see Jefferson already there and talking with a blushing Lucy. Rumpel cleared his throat and Lucy jumped, Hatter however, looked calm and collected. Belle was trying to stifle a giggle. After Lucy ran off they all sat down to eat, Rumpel watching Jefferson.

"How many of Belle's maids have you flirted with this morning?" Rumpel quipped, almost causing Belle to choke on her food.

"Only two, Imp. But that last one sure knows how to blush." He grinned and continued eating.

"Only two? Thats rather pathetic for the Mad Hatter." Rumpel couldn't help, but say.

"Well, seeing as their Mistress controls all magical creatures, a man has to be careful." Jefferson said, but he wasn't sure if he was talking about himself or Rumpel.

"Jefferson, after we finish breaking our fast, I must show you the Griffin." Belle chimed in, changing the subject. Jefferson had asked Belle a few days ago to show him her favorite animals. Of course, that was like asking Belle to pick her favorite book. But she agreed to show him her kinder animals. He nodded and after they were done eating, she did show him. The three of them stayed outside for well into the afternoon, Jefferson was fascinated by her animals and the animals seemed to take a liking to him as well, only some. They mirrored what Belle felt towards him, most of them liked him, but few were reluctant which told Rumpel, she may still doubt Jefferson, but he knew she was just being cautious. They were just coming in when a guard charged in with a few of his comrades trailing behind him.

"Mistress, Snow White and her husband are charging towards us with a small army behind them." The front one said, and he could feel Belle tense, before she spoke.

"Gather all the guards, awake the ones sleeping with an apology from me. Stand by the gates, do not draw your weapons, they will not pass through here." She commanded before turning around and walking outside. In the moment her foot touched the ground outside, all her animals came closer and were on high alert.

"Farrah, Silvermoon and Misty come forth. We need your aid in protecting us all." A large dragon, a unicorn and a Minotaur emerged. They let Belle stroke their heads for a moment before it looked as if they nodded. He was always amazed by her bond with them. He could hear Jefferson gasp behind him, which would have made him chuckle, but he could feel the tension in Belle. Belle walked around through the castles, the animals close behind. It was only then, when he watched a dragon, a Minotaur and a unicorn walked through her castle did he realize how big it was, yet he never saw any animals enter. Well, he had seen a few baby creatures stroll in but the moment they got scared, Belle helped them find their way out. As soon as they reached the front gates, they saw James, well David, arguing with the guards and Snow with her hands on her hips. Farrah took to the sky, to see what they could not but hovered near Belle. The unicorn stood on her right side and the Minotaur on her left. Rumpel was near her, but walking slightly behind, wanting to observe.

"Queen Snow White and King James. I am going to skip over the pleasantries and demand to know what you are doing here." Snow and James, or known as Prince Charming, had their eyes wide as they looked over the creatures around Belle. The sound of Farrah moving her wings drew their attention to the sky. It was Snow however, who controlled herself first.

"I hear you and Rumpelstiltskin, are holding the Blue Fairy captive and we demand you release her." She spoke strong, but there was a small waver in her voice when the Minotaur huffed. The guards had turned their attention to Belle and she waved her hand, they only parted so that Belle may have a full view of Snow and Charming, from behind the gate. He could see the dwarves, and about ten guards behind them.

"Ahh, yes. But see, you have no right to demand that. She has done a great injustice towards me and to let her go unpunished seems rather unfair."

"Open the gate, let us talk as Kings and Queens should." Snow said, she did look rather puny from behind the large gate.

"You may enter and bring your dwarves, but your guards must stay back. I do not want them near my creatures." There were a few arguments back but only from the guards. Snow and Charming spoke quietly to them, but finally they spoke to Belle again.

"That seems quite fair." Snow said, and Belle nodded her head towards a guard and he opened the heavy gate. It shimmered slightly, Rumpel could feel magic on it and then they strolled through. The gate shuts quickly, just as a guard tried to slip through. They came closer and before they come to close, the unicorn went mad. It reared back on its hind legs, standing up and waving its hooves before they hit back on the ground hard.

"Stop there, one or more of you has dark intentions and you will come no further." Belle raised her hand and they stopped, and looked around at each other. Rumpel understood now why Belle picked these certain creatures. Each helped her in some way. The Charmings stopped, eyeing the unicorn carefully. They did not acknowledge Rumpel or Jefferson, who was watching with an amused expression. Belle held out her hand and immediately the unicorn came forth. She stroked its head and carefully traced the horn sticking out of its head. The creature was calm and the large Minotaur took a step closer to their unwelcome guests. Farrah continued to hover over Belle in the sky, he could see how they were on guard just as Belle was. The dwarves whispered among each other as they stopped behind Snow and her husband. No one spoke as Belle soothed the creature and rather reluctantly she let her hand fall from the creature and only then did she speak, her voice breaking the silence.

"You have come to ask for Rheul's release, but I will not allow it. She does harm to those around me and those around her. I will not let her dark intentions taint this world anymore."

"Blue is pure, she is the wish granter of our world. To keep her from spreading joy, would be a cruel thing to do." Snow said, she was doing her best to stay collected, but Rumpel could see how her hand twitched and her jaw tensed.

"She is not the creature you paint her out to be. Stop fooling yourself. A true fairy is now ruling like one should and she is truly pure of heart."

"Is it you who gets to decide who is pure or not? Do you paint yourself as some god?" This time Charming spoke, Blue's cool eyes flashed to him quickly.

"I do not pretend to sit on a higher throne than I do now. She has threatened the balance of light and darkness, if I allowed her to continue she would truly not be better than the vilest creature known to mankind." Rumpel saw how Charming and Snow, along with the dwarves eyes flashed to him as she finished her sentence. Rumpel knew very well though that she was not speaking of him.

"You are letting the demon cloud your judgement!" One of the dwarves shouted from the back, before letting out a loud sneeze.

"Yeah! You are supposed to be some ruler of magical things and you are just mad that you couldn't control Blue, so you got rid of her!" Another called and Rumpel saw something flash in Belle's eyes, something he couldn't describe.

"Let us understand something, I allow no one to persuade my thoughts. I am controlling my own mind and my own actions. Rumpelstiltskin here has done nothing but, protect my creatures that stand here and protect me now. If you knew anything, it was that I could not control the fairies, nor have I ever tried. They are those we are suppose to look to in times of need for guidance, only Rheul grew angry when I did not listen and let her harm my beasts." Rumpel realized he had never thought about her controlling the fairies, he assumed that the fairies magic stopped her from being able to. Anger stirred in her, he could feel it coiling inside his stomach. The animals must have too because just then the Minotaur huffed through its nose harshly as he scraped the ground with his hooves. He could hear Farrah's soft growl in the air around them, and the unicorn looked as if it would charge.

"Yes, yes. She is her own person you know, I can't even get her to change her mind about simple things like food." He quipped, he did it only for her. He saw a faint smile cross her lips and the anger drain out of her, slightly but it was enough. Snow must have known that she would not change Belle's mind, but he knew it was far from over. Snow was naive to think everyone was pure of heart, Belle knew better than that.

"If that is the way you see it, so be it. But there are those who will stand behind me, who will fight for her, no matter who gets in our way." It was a surprise that these words came from Charming, he must have mirrored his wife's thoughts.

"I'm sorry, dearie, but did you just threaten Queen Belle here? In front of me?" This time, it was he who was angry and had every right to be. Charming must have not thought anyone would catch on to his words, but Rumpel knew how to manipulate, twist and, see through anyone's words.

"No, he would never. We will be leaving now." Snow said and turned to walk away, pratically dragging Charming with him. However, he was not going to let them walk away so easily and he went to pounce, but Belle's arm kept him from doing so.

"Do not. They will be back. This is not over." He nodded at her words and they watched as Snow and her little army rode off on horses, back to their own kingdom. He knew he could defy her, continue with teaching the Charmings a lesson. Though she could control all magical beings and half of him was that, she never made her words a command, even her creatures could defy her. She could not control him completely, not that she would ever try to.

"Well that was interesting!" Jefferson said and to be frank, Rumpel forgot he was even here. But he was, petting the unicorn with absolute fascination. Belle looked at him, shook her hand and laughed. She thanked the animals one by one, caressing them gently before they went off to their little ones, or to feed or to simply sleep.

"You are a fine ruler, Queen Belle." Jefferson said and she smiled again.

"No need for such formalities, Jefferson. Those who are friends call me Belle." Her words made him smile, Rumpel knew Jefferson was low on friends. Most thought him queer and honestly, he was. But Rumpel was beginning to think Belle loved odd people, because Jefferson and him were truly the oddest


	11. Chapter 11: Relief

**A/N: I am so sorry my abscence! Writers block hit me hard for this story and then I did not end up liking how I wrote this chapter! I hope there are still some of you out there who will continue to read this story till the end!**

The castle's atmosphere began to change a few days after Snow and her baboon of a husband came to visit and Rumpel knew why. Today was the end of his little deal with Belle and he could feel how that saddened her. He never thought about what would happen after the week was up. He had been content to stay here with her until she would cast him out. As he went to go visit some of the animals, their eyes begged him to stay and they looked just as hers did. He wanted to go speak with her, but she was in yet another council meeting. He knew he could stroll in, she would not mind, but he did not want to. He wanted time to think about everything. Going into this deal he was sure he would be giddy when it was over, little did he know how Belle would sneak her way into his very heart. He was wrapped around her thin finger, Jefferson did not forget to tell him in the moments they were alone together. He sat on the chairs that were outside, the sky above him darkened by the clouds that refused to let the sun shine. He knew what he wanted, he knew he loved her as she loved him and that was not the problem. The problem was he knew what would happen if he decided to stay, he knew the trouble he would cause her. Look at all that had happened in just a week. She would be harmed, he had so many enemies. He also knew how strong she was and that she could indeed take care of herself, but there was so much darkness that could harm her. He could possibly harm her, the very thought made him shudder. He paced outside as Jefferson comes strolling in. He was wearing pants much too long for him and a jacket that looked like it could fit three men in it as well. He was shoving muffins in his mouth, which caused his cheeks to become very full. Jefferson plops himself down on one of the chairs and grins at him. Rumpel wanted to growl, he truly did not want to deal with the Mad Hatter right now.

"Go away, Hatter." The Imp growled as he crossed his arms over his chest and turned his back to his friend.

"You are worried, aren't you? Now that you deal with her is up." Jefferson spoke around a mouthful of food.

"What ever gave you that idea?" He scoffed, though he knew Jefferson could tell he was lying.

"She is worried too, you know. She told me. She is scared you won't stay." This time his friend sounded serious for once in his life. Rumple had no reply. He knew something was off, he felt it and he could see it. Why should he stay away? He knew how she felt. She loved him despite his green, scaley skin and large reptile looking eyes. Despite his dark humor and soul. She always saw the good in him. He was a flawed human being and she did not seem to mind, she seemed to prefer it that way. Perhaps because she was different herself. He wanted to be with her and he knew that's what she wanted too. He shook off his fears, or he tried to. He puffed his chest out and marched right into the castle towards the room she was in. He slammed the door open to see Belle looking out the window. He didn't even realize the meeting she was in was over. He walked right over and took her in his arms. He pressed his lips against hers and poured every bit of love he had for her into this kiss. She gasped, but soon melted into his arms, completely willing before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. They stood like this while sparks appeared behind his eyelids. When they broke apart, they were breathing heavily and her cheeks were stained pink. He began to speak before she even had the chance to.

"Lady Belle, I love you more than I can express. I know we have only known each other for a short time, but I cannot stay away. All I ask is that you allow me to standby yourside for all eternity. I will protect you, love you and will always be loyal to you and you alone." He had moved down to his knee as he swore himself to her, when he finished speaking, he bowed his head as he held both her hands.

"Rise, Dark One." Was all she said, before he did as she requested. He opened his mouth, but she simply shook her head as if telling him not to speak. "I will allow you to stand by my side, but as my equal and nothing less. You have captured my heart and I could not bear to see you leave. Stay with me, my love and I will never let you go. I will be yours as you shall be mine." She leaned in to press her lips against his and he pulled her into his arms. He would never let her go. Just as they kissed, a burst of light came through him. They stumbled apart as this light shined through his darkness and settled. He knew it was because of her, they swore themselves to each other and because of the bond they had, it was permanent. He was smiling like a fool as he was feeling a rush of relief. It was only when he heard a cry of pain did he look at Belle. She was on the floor as tendrils of darkness wrapped around her body, slicing her skin and drinking from her blood like the demons they were. In the distance he heard the roar of animals and the sound of them trampling. He ran to her and tried to hold her, but the darkness threw him off. He could feel the absolute pain she was in and he could do nothing to help her. This was his darkness coursing through her and he hated himself. She brought him relief and he brought her pain. The animals were on the roof and trying to break through the windows to help her, but it was useless. Seconds felt like hours and the tendrils slowly disappeared. She lay on the ground and he fell to her side, before pulling her in his arms. Her eyes were opened, but they were completely black. He stroked her hair, whispering her name softly as he willed her to heal using his magic. The black turned back to her brilliant blue and she looked at him, before her eyes shut and he felt her heartbeat stop.

"Belle! Belle! Open your eyes! Please!" He screamed, what had he done? He did not think this would kill her! He heard the animals calm down, but he had no idea if they could tell she had stopped breathing. He felt his tears rush down his face. He picked her up in his arms, before walking to the field where her animals waited for something to happen. He laid her down in the middle of the field and the animals began to surround her and he heard Jefferson run up. He gasped as he saw the cuts on her body and knelt down to her side, putting two fingers to the side of her neck and when he felt nothing he saw him crying. The animals parted as he heard Farrah land and come up beside them. She lowered her head and used her nose to nudge Belle, but when Belle did nothing, Farrah knew. Rumple knew she did. They had a stronger bond, than the rest of the animals. Farrah let out a terrible cry and the rest followed. They all laid down and did not move. Everyone in the castle finally came out and began speaking, but Rumple had no idea what they were saying. He was watching his lifeless love begin to grow cold in his arms. He had killed her. He took her light out and she was paying the price. He wanted to die as well. He did not want to live without her. Jefferson knelt back down beside him after addressing the help and telling them what had happened to their Mistress. He took Belle's hand in his.

"Rumple..." Jefferson spoke, but he did not care. His tears were rolling down her cheeks and he leaned down to kiss her lips once more.

"Rumple.." Jefferson spoke yet again, but still Rumple did not look away from his beloved Belle. How could he? He did not want Jefferson's useless words of comfort.

"Rumplestiltskin!" He yelled before hitting him hard in the head. Rumple snapped and looked up to see Jefferson holding the dagger in his hands.

"How did you get that?" He yelled and his body began to shake with anger.

"She was holding it, you need to look at it." Rumple quickly took it out of his hands and looked down at it. He felt his breath get caught in his throat. How could this be? His hands began to shake again, but not out of anger, only relief. Engraved in the jagged dagger was his name, but also Belle's. Which meant she could not be dead. She was simply in between transformation.

"Does this mean she is...?" Jeffersons voice trailed off without finishing the question, but Rumple knew what he was asking. She was not a Dark One, there could only be one. It was against the laws of nature to have two. If another one was created, the first one would die. Magic has its rules and limits.

"No, it does not mean she is a Dark One... It means she is alive."


End file.
